After all this
by Silver Mirror
Summary: Sequel to 'Differences' Bakura, Yami, Ryou, and Yugi are all in Egypt, they run into someone and trouble starts to heat up! SLASH WARNING! Darkshipping! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter One

_**After All This: Chapter one**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters just the plot.

**Summary:** Sequel to Differences! Bakura, Yami, Ryou, and Yugi are all in Egypt with Ryou's dad. Things are going great for most of time until they run into and old enemy to one and an ex lover to another. Can the arrival of this person cause a huge problem with Bakura's and Yami's relationship? Will it end or will it become stronger? Read to find out!

**Warning: I'm only going to say this once, if you read my other story you know this is going to be slash, so I won't have to say it again. **

_It's been so long since I've been to the surface. The last time I was up here was just before I killed that boy's father and claimed what was rightfully mine. Now I have full control of both the millennium rod and the boys' body. Letting out a long twisted laugh, I walked away from my old dwelling's throwing a hood over my head at the same time. I left under the cover of darkness, and was proven lucky for none had stopped me. I wandered for what felt like hour's entering a market that seemed to be empty, minus the few whispers that I heard. I silently crept forward so to hear what was being said, I soon stood near a river under the shadows of a tree while glancing down at the two who were being bathed in the moonlight. I let out a gasp as the one moved out of the shadow of the other and the moon reflected upon his head of silver. I watched in silent as I had stopped breathing, as the young man raised his head so his brown eyes were staring straight at me. I backed up further trying to be more hidden. 'Those eye's... but it can't be him can it? The Pharaoh had him killed five thousand year's ago... Bakura... is that really you? Did your soul really get trapped in the ring as was told?' _

_"Bakura? What is it, did you hear or see something?" _

_I gasped at the name, it was him. Then the other turned and I was double surprised to see the Pharaoh there. 'What is this? Pharaoh and Tomb robber are just standing there and talking... what is going on?' _

_"It was nothing love, just the wind." _

_'Love? Did Bakura just call the Pharaoh is love?' _

_"Oh, well let's go to bed shall we." _

_I growled in anger as I watched the two share a deep kiss before walking across the bridge and disappearing over the duns. _

**Bakura's pov**

I nodded my head slowly, in agreement of what Yami had just said. The five of us; Danu, Ryou, Yugi, Yami and I have been in Egypt for a little over three weeks now. Tomorrow would be the day that we'd be entering the town that Yami lived in. Amazing enough his home still stood like it did the last time I saw it, the reason I know this is because I can see it from where I'm standing. I went to answer one of Yami's questions when a flash of movement under a tree behind him caught my eye. I moved over slightly so I could see past Yami, my trained eyes glanced around. _'Maybe it was just the wind...' _

"Bakura? What is it, did you hear or see something?" Yami asked.

"It was nothing love, just the wind." I told him with a smile.

"Oh, well let's go to bed shall we." Yami said, as he leaned in.

Nodding, I leaned in a kissed him. "Sound's good to me." I whispered before taking hold of his hand and walking across the bridge. Halfway across, I glanced over my shoulder and I could have sworn I could see someone standing there staring at us before they turned and left. I shook of as my imagination, but what I saw would trouble me for sometime...


	2. Chapter Two

_**After All This: Chapter two**_

Yami gasped, as he sat straight up in bed. Gasping slightly he glanced around the almost dark room before glancing down at Bakura. 'Thank Ra, your safe.' He muttered to himself as he laid back down wrapping Bakura in his arms and kissing his forehead. Yami knew that it had been just a horrible nightmare that had awakened him like that yet it was so really and was still fresh in his mind. He shivered slightly, even thought there was no breeze outside. He glanced at the window again and frowned when he saw that it was open. 'Chances are Bakura got up and opened it.' He told himself, still having the ill feeling. He felt Bakura stir beneath him and glanced down.

"Yami..." Bakura muttered, opening his eyes slowly. "Why did you open the window? It's cold."

Yami froze at his beloved's words. "What do you mean; I thought you had opened it."

Bakura yawned and sat up a bit. "No, the wind must have caught and opened it or something."

"But there's no wind." Yami pointed out.

"Well not now there isn't but maybe before there was." Bakura said, as he pulled away from Yami and went to the window. "I'm sure that's all it was love."

Nodding, Yami watched as Bakura leaned out the window and glanced about, before he shut the window and locked it. "I guess I forgot to lock it before I went to bed."

"No. You didn't." Bakura said, quietly.

Not liking the tone in his lover's voice, Yami rolled out of bed and went next to him. "What is it?"

"The lock Yami... it's broken." Bakura said. "And from the looks of it, someone outside was trying to get in."

Yami felt shivers go down his back as his dream came back to him.

_Yami shot up awake at the sound of the window fly open. All of a sudden a tall shadow entered the room. "Who are you? Why are you breaking into this room, we have nothing of value." Yami told the shadow, trying to keep his voice even. _

_"Oh you're wrong there Pharaoh, you do have something of value, something that used to be mine and now I want it back." A deep voice uttered out. _

_"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, nervously. Pulling his lover closer with one had and holding his puzzle with the other. _

_"Bakura..." The man whispered. "I want him back, he's mine and you can't stop me from taking him." _

_Yami got nervous as the man walked closer to him. "You'll never get your hands on him, now leave or I won't hesitate to act." _

_The shadow stopped and turned, speaking before he left. "I will be back for him. Just you wait and see." _

"...mi? Yami? Are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" Yami said, as he focused on Bakura's worried eyes.

"I asked if you were alright, you kind spaced out on me." Bakura said softly, as the walked back to bed.

"Oh I'm fine, just thinking." Yami smiled.

"Oh, alright." Bakura said.

"Big day tomorrow, I guess we should try and get some more shut eye before we leave." Yami said, lying down.

"Sound's like a good plan to me." Bakura yawned as he lay in Yami's arms. "Night love."

"Night Kura." Yami said, kissing him softly.

Soon, both had drifted back to sleep, not knowing that someone watched them from a distance.

**Next morning**

Yugi and Ryou sat together at a small table in an eating are of the place they had stayed at for the night. Both were laughing as Ryou's dad re-told one of his stories on his first dig in a tomb.

"Yes that was a very different experience all together." Danu finished off.

"I didn't realize that you had such an interesting first dig in a tomb." Ryou laughed.

"Well if it wasn't for your mother I would have quit right there and then." Danu smiled. "God that woman was amazing."

"Hey look who finally decided to get up." Yugi said, as he pointed towards Bakura and Yami who were working there way over towards them.

"Morning guys." Yami said, trying to cover a yawn.

"Morning to you too sleepy head." Yugi smiled. "Trouble sleeping last night?"

"You could say that." Yami nodded.

Bakura just smiled sadly and kept quiet. Both had agreed to keep the matter from last night a secret, it was just a broken lock and there was no proof that anyone had been in the room.

"Do you boy's want anything to eat?" Danu asked.

"I'm just having coffee thanks." Yami said, as he ordered. "How bout you Kura?"

"Eh, same I guess." Bakura shrugged.

"Alright, two coffee's then." Yami told the waitress.

"Alright sir, it will just be a moment." The waitress smiled.

"So what's going on today dad?" Ryou asked.

"The Pharaoh's kingdom, the same one Yami ruled five thousand years ago." Danu said. "He may be recognized seeing that among the palace walls is writing, tales of how the young Pharaoh took his own life to save Egypt from the powers of the shadow realm. Of course I'm rather excited to go back to finish the tale."

"Why couldn't you finish it before?" Yugi asked confused.

"The other half of the tale is written in a language I have no knowledge of; it doesn't seem to be related to Hieroglyphs." Danu told them. "But if I'm lucky, either Yami or Bakura will be able to read it."

"I'm sure one of us will be able too, they wouldn't put up a language that no one can read upon the walls of the ancient kings." Yami said.

Bakura nodded in agreement, and took his coffee from the waitress. "So when do we leave?"

"The second you two are done your coffee." Danu said.

Bakura and Yami shared a look and down their coffee before Danu could finish.

"Alright, well now that were done will grab the bags and go." Yami smiled, as he started to drag Bakura upstairs. "Will meet you at the check out area."

Bakura gave a quick wave before he was pulled all the way to there room.

"Oh wow Bakura, this is so exciting. After so many years... thousands of years I finally get to re-visit my home. I've wanted to do that for ages." Yami said excitedly as he gathered both there bags.

"Yes, it will be something I wonder how much it's changed over the years." Bakura said, as the left the room again.

"Most likely a lot, I'm just surprised that it's still there." Yami said.

"That alone is a shock." Bakura nodded in agreement.

The five soon headed out across the desert in their jeep, doing there best to beat the mid-day sun.

"So how much longer till we get there?" Yugi asked.

"Ten minutes." Danu answered.

"Do people still live within the city of the kingdom?" Yami asked.

"Yes, the only thing that is left empty is the palace. The empty reminder as everyone here calls it." Danu said. "Well here it is."

Bakura's and Yami's mouth's both dropped open when they got a sight of the city.

"It looks so different." Yami said. "I barely recognize it."

"Yeah, they've made it harder to rob and steal from I see." Bakura said, as he glanced around.

"Yes well, there is no need to rob and steal from this place." Ryou said kindly.

"I know, I was just thinking back that's all." Bakura sighed.

"Thinking back can be dangerous." Ryou said.

"So I've heard." Bakura nodded.

Soon, Danu pulled the jeep up to the palace. "Well here it is the home of many pharaohs. Let's go in shall we."

The five wandered around for hours just glancing at things and taking times to listen to Yami's stories. Soon they came upon a small room that was used to hold prisoners for questioning.

"Remember this place Yami?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, this is where we first met. I remember like it was yesterday." Yami sighed.

"Okay, now this may be the first story worth listening too." Yugi said as he sat down.

"Excuse me; all my stories are worth listening too!" Yami said, stamping his foot down.

"Of course Yami, please continue." Ryou smiled.

"Yes, any way's... it was during the time of my father's ruling a few years before his death and he had requested that I was to start handling thief's and prisoners of war and such, well I was pretty excited because this was the big one the thief everyone called the 'Unstoppable White devil' and I had caught him." Yami sighed. "I remember walking into this room and glancing down at where the thief was placed. I was in such a shock because I saw no devil before me, just an angel. Half naked too."

Bakura blushes slightly and glanced around the room.

"Wait you were attracted to Bakura in Egypt so why when you first meet again did you hate each other?" Ryou asked confused.

"Because, I fell in love with him then and I considered that a weakness." Yami sighed. "Unfortunately my father found out that I had fallen for him and took over everything, including the punishment."

Bakura shivered and closed his eyes. "That was one reason I came back hating Yami because he fell for me and because of that I had to pay. Plus the whole soul thingy. But it's in the past."

"Very much so." Yami whispered.


	3. Chapter Three

_**After All This: Chapter three**_

Danu coughed and glanced around uneasily at the obvious tension that had built up in the room during the story. "If you're interested in knowing, the hallway just outside of this door is the hallway in which the tale is held."

"Now that's what I'm interested in reading." Bakura said, as he quickly walked by everyone and headed to the hallway.

Frowning sadly, Yami quickly followed his lover out of the room with the other three following behind.

"So Danu, how far does this tale go along this wall before you cannot read it?" Bakura asked, as he quickly read it.

"Well the last part that I was able to read is when they start talking about an uproar in the southern area, some caves or something." Danu said. "Anyways, a thief or something was angered by what took place on the day of the Pharaoh's sacrifice and raised a pretty huge uproar in the land of thieves."

"Yeah, the caves to the south of here. I remember them well; I spent most of my life hiding there among others." Bakura said. "Many called it the Cave of Thieves, what it's truly called I have no idea."

"Is there a chance that after the Pharaoh's death that the thieves took over the lands and that tale is written in there language?" Ryou questioned.

"Well yes, that's very possible." Bakura nodded. "There was a language that the thieves used; it was created way before I was born."

"It's just past the Pharaoh's personnel area that the rest of the tale is written out." Danu said.

"As interesting as this all is, why would the thieves want to raise uproar? Wouldn't they be pleased to know that the Pharaoh was dead?" Yugi asked.

"Not when you kill there leader they wouldn't." Yami muttered.

"Leader?" Ryou echoed.

"That be me, I was often called the king of thieves." Bakura said. "Hey isn't there a movie out there called that?"

Everyone turned to glance at Bakura for a quick second before going back to there business.

"Err, yes Bakura there is. Odd time to bring that up." Ryou coughed. "So umm, does someone mind reading this all out, I'm afraid I need to freshen up on reading Hieroglyphics."

"Oh yes, of course." Danu nodded. "It say's here...

_A great darkness has been sweeping over the land of late. The Thieves from the caves have become more trouble then their worth and their leader seems almost un-stoppable. The shadow magic from these shadow games has become worse than anything ever possible, it's believed if someone doesn't end this then this world... is doomed. Lucky for us the Pharaoh Yami has done just that, with the help of the King of Thieves the Pharaoh has locked away all shadow magic, unfortunately this also required for his and the thief's souls to be locked away in there Millennium item's, the Puzzle and Ring. Pharaoh Yami has requested that we take all the item's and place them on his father's tomb, we do as requested and discover that one out of the seven item's is missing and we fear seeing it was taken the same time as the ring that it dwells in the cave of the thieves. _

_There is a huge uproar in the land of thieves, news of their king being dead has hit them hard and they send their angry towards us. I fear if they attack there won't be much for us to do but watch as they kill or in slave most of us. There new leader is angrier then any, why we don't know but we believe that he may hold the other item. _

_It's been almost a year since are fallen Pharaoh, the nation now runs smoothly once again with the new leader we have upon the throne. He managed to drive all thieves out of the land but this makes more fearful, for they are already angry and this action has helped none. _

_War! They've declared war upon this nation! They have slaughtered many men and captured the women and children of the southern village closet to the caves. It won't take them long to reach the palace, who knew there was so many of them. It's now that we wonder if we'd be better off with the shadow magic. But are Pharaoh sacrificed his life for the people by destroying the evil of the shadows. We won't let his death go in vain. _

_Pharaoh Heio has been Murder! The thieves are now in the palace. We realize that this is the new king of thieves that has stroked, we were surprised to find out that him his none other then..._

"And that's where it end's it seems that the place was attacked before it could have ever been finished." Danu said.

Bakura nodded slightly and walked forward along the wall, his face showed puzzlement as he was obviously the only one who could read them strange language.

"So, what does it say?" Yami asked, as he stepped up beside Bakura.

"It is written by the new King of Thieves, it say's here..."

_Long have I waited in the shadow of the Pharaoh's son Yami. I couldn't believe my luck when the Pharaoh finally fell, and Yami took over. I spent most of my years as the personnel advisor of the throne but also as one of the many spies sent out by the King of Thieves to investigate to see what is happening around here. Many battles have been fought between the side of the Pharaoh and the side of the Thieves. It is then that I had to take my leave from the Pharaoh's side and return to my King's side. He ordered me to take over and lead the men while he went into the enemy's home lands. Not longer after, the thing I feared the most has happened. He has been caught and forever taken from me. News's of his death and the Pharaoh has hit our ears like poison and we will do anything to take control over the city. _


	4. Chapter Four

_**After All This: Chapter four**_

_My love has died, I feel lost somehow... but with the death of the two King's I have risen in power as the new King of Thieves while that low dirt rat Heio has taken the throne and declared himself Pharaoh. If I could I'd kill that man every night with my bear hands. With the power of a Millennium item I shall take the kingdom by force. _

_Now that a year has past of the newly risen power, I feel that it's time to make my move and that is what I did. With the help of the Millennium rod I have gain some slight advantages and including some mystic powers. My group and I have taken the kingdom's city... and it is now time to hit the palace. _

_Pharaoh Heio has fallen, murdered by my hands. I can still remember what took place. It took less then a week to over take the guard's and not long to get rid of this meaningless Pharaoh. _

"Oh, well wow. That is something." Danu said, slightly shocked. "That's all that it say's then is it?"

"Yep. Down to the very last mark." Bakura nodded.

"Okay, so who was the new King of Thieves?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he worked for both of you at one point or another." Yugi added.

Bakura frowned slightly and then glanced over at Yami. "I seem to have no memory of him. Yami?"

Yami just shrugged. "I'm coming up blank as well. Sorry guy's I don't remember too much of my past. Just bits and pieces."

"That's alright boys, one day your full memories will return." Danu said, putting a hand on both Egyptian's shoulder.

Bakura and Yami smiled at the man, then taking hold of each others hand they started walking down the hallway.

"It must be hard for them." Danu said. "Not remembering a lot about there past before the died."

Ryou sighed as he watched his father follow the other two. "Yugi..."

"Yeah I know Ryou." Yugi said, taking hold of the other's hand. "Do you... have you felt something odd around lately?"

"Like another person?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Well I'm glad you can feel it too and I'm not the only one." Ryou said.

"Since we left the motel?" Yugi inquired.

"Yep, since then I've felt like someone has been following us and even watching us." Ryou said, with a small shiver.

"I know it's really un-nerving." Yugi said, with a slight smile to cheer the other up.

Ryou returned the favour and the two went to catch up to the other's.

Danu had gone up ahead of Bakura and Yami a little way's so he never heard what Ryou and Yugi had spoken about or had seen the dreaded worry on the older couple's faces.

"Yami..." Bakura said, the second there lights had finished speaking.

"I know, love. I'm thinking about the other night as well... I too can feel the eyes of another on us. Like the one from my..." Yami quickly, closed his mouth not wanting to bring it up or worry Bakura.

But he had been too late, Bakura caught on. "Yami, what aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." Yami said quickly, as he looked anywhere but his lover's eyes.

"Yami!" Bakura hissed ripping his hands out of Yami's... "I know this has something to do with last night so what where you about to say?"

"It's nothing Bakura; it's just most likely nothing. Just some crazy wacko, who wants to steal something from us," Yami quickly said, flinching slightly at the look in Bakura's eyes.

"Fine. When you finally decided to tell me the truth, come for me." Bakura shouted, as he turned and started walking back.

Ryou and Yugi shot Yami a look as Bakura stormed by them.

"Yami." Ryou said the same look as Bakura has flashed threw his eyes. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I..." Yami stammered, and then sighed. "I guess I should tell you."

Danu walked up interested as he had been watching all of it from a distance.

"The other night I was suddenly woken up by a dream I had, the room was cold. I looked and found that the window was open and figured that Bakura had opened it. But then he woke up and asked me why I opened the window. Bakura then went and shut the window and we discovered that the lock on the window was broken and someone from the outside opened it." Yami sighed. "The dream that had woken me was this; I was sleeping when the sudden sound of the window being open. There before me was a tall shadow, it entered the room and I asked who they where and why they were breaking in. That we had nothing of value. Then the other told me, he called me Pharaoh... he said that I do have something of value and that it used to be his and that he wanted it back. I of course asked what he was talking about. He whispered Bakura's name, called him his and that he wanted Bakura back and that I couldn't stop him. I... I told him that he would never get his hands on Bakura and to leave. He left saying that he would be back."

"Oh god... Yami why didn't you say something earlier?" Yugi asked.

"I was just a dream, but I know someone had been in our room watching us and I can feel the same person watching us now." Yami said, shuddering. "Also Bakura's pissed at me because he knows I'm hiding something."

"With good reasons." Ryou said. "But Bakura hates when people keep things from him."

"I know I'm going to go find him and tell him the truth." Yami said going in the direction Bakura had left.

Bakura felt tear's come to his eyes as he stormed out of the palace. "Damn Pharaoh, can't even tell me when something's bothering him. How does he expect this relationship to work if he can't trust me?"

"Aww, is someone having problems with there Pharaoh Lover?" A teasing voice, questioned from above.

Who's there?" Bakura asked, panic in his voice as he turned around quickly.

The sound of someone dropping down behind him was heard. "I could make all your pains go away. Just like I used to, when you where king."

Bakura turned around slowly, a name slipped out of his lips. "Marik..."


	5. Chapter Five

_**After All This: Chapter five**_

Marik stood there smirking as he watched Bakura, who looked ready to faint. "Well love." He drawled. "I'm glad to hear that you remember who I am, I take it some of your memory is slowly returning?"

Bakura bit his bottom lip and nodded nervously. "What... how are you still alive?"

Taking a step forward, Marik pulled the millennium rod out of his back pocket. "With this, I'm surprised that the millennium ring didn't pick it up yet, until now."

Bakura took a step back and glanced down at his own millennium item to see that the pointers were all glowing and lifting towards the other item. Closing his eyes, Bakura took in a deep breath. He could also feel the millennium puzzle come closer. "So, why are you here? After all this time?"

Marik frowned slightly before speaking again. "It was very hard for me after you died, even thought your soul was locked in an item I knew that with the right person... your soul could be released. So after taking over the Kingdom and ruling over it for awhile I had my soul locked into the rod hoping to find you one day." Marik paused for a second before continuing. "The millennium rod is one of the two items kept by the tomb keepers. The one's who live under ground protecting the Pharaoh's tomb until he return's. The young son of the man who was the keeper of the tomb's at my time of waking up... is the one who's body I live in. I killed the boy's father and slowly took over his mind."

Bakura stood there silent staring at him. "Thing's have changed Marik. We've both changed a lot, sadly not both for the better."

Marik sneered slightly. "Yes well I try, oh here comes your lover. I guess I should be going now." In one move, Marik moved in front of Bakura kissed him quickly and then disappeared out of sight.

Once he was gone Bakura gasped and slid to the ground, Yami coming threw the door's seconds later.

Yami froze when he found his lover sitting against the walls of the palace, his head in his arms. "Bakura? Love are you okay?" Yami asked, taking a step forward.

Bakura froze before looking up, his eye's wet from tears. "Yami?"

Yami frowned as he saw that Bakura was crying. He rushed over and sat down beside him, putting his arm around the others shoulder. "Bakura, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I remember now... who the guy was." Bakura sniffed.

"You do? Who was he?" Yami asked quickly.

"He's... his name is Marik..." Bakura said.

"Marik..." Yami said, closing his eyes for a second. "I remember now..."

"Umm, Yami there's something you really need to know." Bakura said nervously.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"In the past, Marik he was... he was my past lover." Bakura confessed.

Yami's face went blank at his words. "Oh god..."

"I know I'm sorry I never told you I mean... I... it's all over you know." Bakura mumbled.

"No, no. It's not that, and you didn't even remember. But that night in the motel that was Marik in our room and I had this dream." Yami said.

Bakura and Yami headed back towards the others while Yami re-told his story.

Bakura was pretty shaken up by the time the story was told. "So... he's after me then."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I won't let that bastard hurt you."

Bakura smiled slightly, and leaned into Yami. "I believe you love."

Marik stood in the shadow's glaring at the couple. "Who does that Pharaoh think he is? Bakura is mine and has been forever since we meet! I never saw Yami at Bakura's side on the street and in the caves! He took Bakura's soul from him for crying out loud!" Marik turned and went down the hidden hallway, muttering all the way to himself. "I remember the first time we meet..."

_Flashback _

_A fifteen year old Marik stood in the shadow's watching the comings and goings in the palace. He began to grow curious to what was going on. All of a sudden he saw his father running towards him at full speed. "Father?" He questioned. "Father, what's going on?" _

_"Marik, this is not a good time to talk. Come there is someone I wish you to meet before I die." Marik's father, Taik said as he grabbed hold of his son's hand and began to drag him out of the palace. _

_"Father, what is going on? And what do you mean before you die?" A confused Marik questioned, as he quickened up his pace. _

_"Shh, son no word's need to be spoken now." Taik said, as they left the safety of the guarded walls. _

_Marik sighed slightly and continued to follow his father threw the city and out of it. He stopped short when he saw his father walk up to a tall, cloaked man. _

_"Taik." The man nodded, as the two shared an embrace. _

_"Kerean." Taik nodded. "This is my son, Marik." _

_"Hello Marik." Kerean said, nodding his head towards the boy. _

_"Sir." Marik squeaked out, as he thought how familiar the guy's name sounded. _

_"Come, let's head to the cave's quickly the sun is a killer today." Kerean said, as he started to walk away. _

_Marik followed his father and Kerean still confused by all the un-answered questions. He gasps slightly, when he saw the cave's of thieves ahead of them. "Father?" _

_"Wait my son." Taik said, glancing back. _

_Marik then glanced at Kerean and realized how the name sounded familiar. 'Of course! Kerean, that's the name of the King of Thieves! What is father doing with this man?' He stopped suddenly as he realized that they had entered the cave. _

_"Marik!" Kerean smiled, waving his hand about. "Welcome to the cave, the home of thieves!" _

_Marik gasped in wonder, the cave was ten time's the size of the Palace, most of the entrance was filled with water, coming from small water fall. "Wow, this is amazing!" _

_Taik and Kerean shared a small smile. _

_"Father, why did we come here? I don't understand." Marik said confused. _

_"Son... there's something I need to share with you." Taik said, bending down to face his son. "You see, I don't really work for the Pharaoh." _

_"You don't?" Marik said. "Then who do you work for?" _

_"As a spy for the King." Taik said proudly. _

_"You?" Marik said, pointing to Kerean. _

_"Yes." Kerean nodded. _

_"So why tell me now, does this have to do with what you said earlier about dieing?" Marik quickly asked. _

_"Marik, the Pharaoh has learned of my secret, so I can no longer live." Taik frowned. "Neither Kerean and I wish to hide any more, so were leaving thing's in the hand's of our son's now." _

_Marik watched, as Kerean leaned over and kissed his father lovingly and remembered that they two had been holding hand's the entire journey here. "So, you two are what? Lovers or something?" _

_"Yes son we are. I hope that doesn't change your view on me." Taik said. _

_"I love you no matter what father." Marik said, hugging him. _

_"Father! Father!" _

_Marik turned around quickly watching as a young boy his age with white hair and pale skin rode in on a black horse. _

_"There coming sir, less then ten minutes away." The boy explained as he got of his horse and led it over to them. _

_"Thank you Bakura." Kerean nodded. "Marik. I'd like you to meet my son Bakura." _

_"Hi..." Marik said his word's dropping off as he glanced into the boy's soft brown eyes. _

_"Hello Marik, nice to meet you." Bakura smiled. _

_"Same here." Marik said, as he looked between father and son. "Forgive me for saying this but you don't look at all like your father." _

_"Well, I'm not his birth son. He took me in." Bakura explained. "So have our father's told you yet what is going to happen?" _

_"No, not yet." Marik said, with the shake of his head. _

_"Bakura, can you please explain it too him while Taik and I talk?" Kerean requested. _

_"No problem father." Bakura replied, his voice slightly un-steadied. _

_Marik watched as his father and Kerean walked away, far enough so that the two boys' couldn't hear them. _

_"Marik?" Bakura said suddenly, drawing the other boy's attention back to him. _

_"Hmm?" Marik nodded. _

_"As you most likely already know, the Pharaoh knows about the alliance between our fathers and is now off to kill both of them. He has sent over fifty off his best guard's over here to kill them. Right now the caves are empty all the others who live here are in hiding." Bakura explained. "What are father's are asking of you won't be an easy task, if you accept it or not." _

_"What do they want me to do?" Marik asked. _

_"To kill them." Bakura stated. _

_"What! Why?" Marik said, horror filling his face. _

_"Look, your father what's you to continue out what he did... to assist the King of thieves. So he wished for you to kill the both of them, and to tell the Pharaoh that you found out about your father's evil doing's and that you have killed them to prove your loyalty to the throne." Bakura told him. _

_"Oh... makes sense in a weird way." Marik said, in an almost silent whisper. Looking down he asked. "If it isn't the Pharaoh I should serve but the King of Thieves, may I ask who the man that I should follow is?" _

_Placing his hand under Marik's chin, Bakura lifted his face up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Me." _

_Marik felt and odd chill run down his spin, licking his lip's he nodded. "Yes." _

_"You'll do it?" Bakura smiled. _

_"Yes, yes I will." Marik said, smiling back. _

_"Oh thank you!" Bakura said, hugging Marik tightly. _

_Kerean and Taik had now joined the two. _

_"Thank you son." Taik smiled. _

_"No problem dad, I'll make you proud. You didn't raise a damn good liar for no good reason." Marik smirked. _

_Ruffling his son's hair, Taik laughed. "Yeah I know." _

_The laughter was cut short by Bakura's horse as the horse snorted and pawed the ground. _

_"They are coming." Bakura stated. _

_"You must go now son!" Kerean said. _

_Nodding, Bakura hugged his father. "Thank you for everything father, you gave me a second chance at life." _

_"Well, you gave me a reason to live one." Kerean smiled. _

_"Goodbye father." Bakura said. _

_"Goodbye... my king." Kerean said, with a slight bow. _

_Jumping on his horse, Bakura pulled out a blade and tossed it to Marik. "There you go Marik, take care of yourself I will be watching over you and when the time is right will meet again." With that Bakura yelled and the horse went out of the cave at full speed. _

_Marik watched for a while before turning to face the two men. "I guess it's time." _

_"Yes, goodbye son. Thank you." Taik nodded. _

_With a small sigh, Marik put on a mask one of coldness. First stabbing Kerean in the heart then his father. Then to make it good, he used the blade of Kerean to cut himself, making it look like a fight had taken place. Seconds after the cave entrance filled with the Pharaoh's guards. _

_Flashback over_


	6. Chapter Six

_**After All This: Chapter six**_

By the time Bakura and Yami had reached they other's they were all pretty hungry and tired after a long day, so they decided to go into town and get a place to stay for the few day's that they where in the area.

"So, how long do you guy's wish to stick around the Palace for?" Danu asked, as they all sat down for there evening meal.

"Hmm, well it's Monday today." Ryou said. "How about till Wednesday?"

"Yeah, that sound's good to me." Yugi nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"That should give us enough time to go over everything." Yami said, smiling.

"Alright." Danu nodded. "How about you Bakura. Is there any place you'd like to check out?"

"Well." Bakura said slowly, placing his glass down. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go poke around the caves for a few days. I spent most of my life there."

"Well, I don't see any problem with that. I myself went down to the caves once but I was too afraid I'd get lost so I never looked around too far." Danu said.

"The tunnels in that cave stretch quite a few miles." Bakura chuckled. "Impressive really."

"If I remember right, I lost a lot of men in those caves." Yami said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Did they just get lost or uh killed?" Yugi asked.

"Most likely killed." Bakura said, smirking. Almost looking like his old self before coming back.

Yami frowned slightly, and looked down at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired and I'm heading to bed."

"I have to agree with you on that one Yami." Yugi smiled, as he looked over at Ryou who was trying to hold back his yawn. "Ryou here look's like he's ready to fall asleep."

"Son, your boyfriend is right!" Danu declared.

Ryou blushed slightly at the sound of his father saying that. "I know dad, I'll be heading up now." Standing up he walked over and kissed his father on the cheek. "Good night everyone, you coming Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi said, getting up. "Goodnight everyone."

Minutes later, Bakura and Yami got up wishing Danu a goodnight. They headed upstairs', talking in a low whisper. They soon were lying in bed talking.

"You know, this had got to be the best summer I've ever had." Bakura sighed happily.

"I know what you mean." Yami said. "But it's only been the... third summer since we were re-awoken."

"Bout that." Bakura agreed. "Yami have you ever wondered... wondered how long we will live for? I mean, will we live as long as our Hikari's live or we'll we live until we die?"

"Well. I'm not really sure. I mean when you were shot I almost lost you then, you easily could have died." Yami pointed out.

"Yami." Bakura said slowly, kissing him. "I'm still here. Stop worrying about it."

"I know I'll try." Yami sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need to get some sleep." Bakura yawned. "Night."

"Goodnight." Yami smiled, closing his eyes.

_Earlier_

Marik sat in the back of the dinner at the hotel. He sat only a few spots's away from Bakura, Yami and there group. They spoke of there weekly plan's at Marik could feel the slow smile work up on his face at the mention of the cave. It had been awhile since he had been there but could easily remember his way threw like no doubt Bakura could. Once they had all left he paid is bill and left. Grabbing the rein's off the bar he quickly mounted and rode off towards the caves to start his planning.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**After All This: Chapter seven**_

_Flashback _

_Marik sighed as he made his way out of the Pharaoh's throne room, quickly following the steps of Prince Yami. At Yami's call he moved up so the two of them were going down the hall side by side. "What is it my Prince?" _

_Yami frowned slightly at the title before continuing his ranting from before in the throne room. "I cannot believe my father! I'm sixteen now and very capable of taking care of myself! I've been trained to fight and all that other stuff! Yet when it comes to leaving the palace walls to see the city, I must be surrounded by hundreds of his best guards and fighters!" _

_Marik shook his head at the way Yami spoke, almost like a five year old crying for a sweet. "Prince Yami, as the personnel advisor of the Pharaoh I'm in-titled to agree with him. A lot of thing's can happen to you in that city, it's full of savages and thieves and your father wishes you to be safe. Besides you're too young to be dancing out there on your own." _

_Rolling his eye's Yami gave Marik a knowing look. "Marik you the same age as I am and your always out there. In the city. Alone." Yami said, making a point at the last word. _

_Marik snorted slightly. "I live my life by the Pharaoh and I do what he tells me to, so if I must go to the city alone. I will, I might not like it too much but I do it. Trust me it's not by choice that I go alone." _

_This had peeked Yami's interest slightly. "Well, why's that?" _

_Marik quickly glanced down at the scroll he was carrying and nodded. "Well I have to go give this to the Priest, see you around Prince Yami." _

_"Yeah, don't forget I'm coming over to your room later so you can help me out with a way to beat my dad." Yami added. _

_"Oh I won't forget." Marik said, as he walked away. _

_Yami stood there watching Marik slowly disappear off before quickly heading to go to the library to finish off his daily studies. _

_Marik took only minutes to get over to the priest house, after dropping off what he was ordered he headed back to the palace to get settled in. Once in his room it took him only seconds to strip of his top, sweat glistened off his body as he fell back on his bed. "What a long day." He muttered, holding his head. "I'm hot, sticky and now I have a headache." He moaned. _

_"Oh! Poor baby." A teasing voice said from a corner, somewhere in the room. _

_Marik shot up right away; quickly glancing all over the room from where he sat. "Who said that?" He demanded, as he stood up. His attention was quickly drawn to the laughter that came from the window. He stood there in shock as a tall figure, cloaked in black came out and stood before him. "You have a lot of nerve to come climbing through windows of the Pharaoh's palace." Marik spat out. _

_"Climb! Good Ra Marik! Not even I would dare climb those walls! It is climbing to your own death!" The figure stated, before proudly adding. "Besides I came thought the front door." _

_Marik stood there frozen as the figure took a few steps towards him. "Wait, how do you know my name?" _

_"Oh right, sorry." A pair of pale hands came out of the cloak and pulled the hood off to reveal his face. "This better?" _

_Marik felt is jaw drop open, as he glanced at the boy that stood in front of him It had been a year since he had last seen him, he was still as pale as ever, his brown eyes not as soft as before, his hair was longer and more wilder and he had grown some but Marik still stood taller. All in all, there before him stood Bakura, the King of Thieves. And like he had promised the two once met. "Bakura." Marik said, breathlessly. _

_Bakura raised his eye's too meet Marik's a small smile washed over his face. "Marik. So... how have you been doing, here? Living life as the Pharaoh's personnel adviser?" _

_"Oh it's horrible I tell you! Yami the damn Pharaoh's son, always whining about this or that! His father should just let him go off in the streets alone and be done with it." Marik was breathing quite heavily after his slight out-burst. _

_Bakura looked as he was about to start laughing but held it in. "Well, what do you expect of the children of royalty?" _

_"I wasn't expecting anything." Marik mumbled. "So, umm how are ah things?" _

_"As well as could be expected. I guess you already know that the Pharaoh suspects someone else as the King of thieves, which is a good thing." Bakura said, as he walked over to the window. "I never realised how hard it would be to lead a group of thieves. Since my father's death, many men and women have come to challenge me for the position I guess you could call it." _

_Marik looked at him, confusion quickly crossed his face. "But don't you have the right of the throne by birth?" _

_"Oh, no. Kerean wasn't my real father, he just took me in when I was younger. But he treated me as his own and wished for me to carry things out for him." Bakura told him. _

_"Ah, I see." Marik said, as he took a seat near the other boy. _

_"How did you do it?" Bakura asked quietly. As he walked over and sat down right beside Marik. _

_"Do what?" Marik asked, as he watched Bakura. _

_"Slay them so easily?" Bakura asked. "I was asked to do it, but I was a coward and refused... but you... you did what you had to. I admire that." _

_Marik nodded in understanding. "It wasn't easy to kill them, all I've felt is guilt for the past year. I didn't wish to kill our fathers and I most defiantly wished I could have said no." _

_"Then, why didn't you?" Bakura asked, as he leaned over slightly. _

_"I've lived in the palace for most of my life. I know what the punishment is for thieves and traitors. It isn't that appealing either." Marik shuddered. "I'd have rather kill my own father quickly then watch him go through all that. Do you know what I mean?" _

_Bakura frowned and nodded slightly. "Yeah... the methods of the Pharaoh could even bring the strongest of men to his knees." _

_"Yep." Marik nodded. _

_The two sat silent for a moment or two, the only movement was of Bakura taking his cloak off. _

_"So, it's been a year." Marik said, suddenly. _

_"Yes it has." Bakura nodded. "I've been watching you this entire time, like promised. More so when the Pharaoh sends you into the city alone." _

_Marik smiled at the way Bakura had said the last statement. "Yes well... What happens now?" _

_"Now, we try to get out of here without being caught." Bakura said, as he stood up. "I want us to get to the caves before dark." _

_"Whoa, were just leaving here?" Marik asked, getting up and following him. _

_"Well, I will have you back for tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Bakura said. _

_Marik turned to study the position of the sun for a few seconds. "Now wouldn't be a good time, but in a moments time the Pharaoh will be involved in a shadow game, no one will notice us then." _

_"Okay, sounds good." Bakura said, taking a seat on Marik's bed. "So tell me what you do here?" _

_"I advise the Pharaoh." Marik said slowly, grinning as he took a seat on his bed across from Bakura. "What else would I do?" _

_Bakura just shrugged and glanced around. "Well you never know... Your umm, rather ah good looking." Bakura stuttered out, a blush rising to his cheeks. _

_Marik smirked slightly as a blush also came to his face. Pushing himself up, he brought his body over by Bakura's. "Your pretty hot yourself your highness." _

_The blush on Bakura's face deepened, as Marik brought his face closer to his own. _

_Soon the two were in locked in a passionate kiss. The moment came to a quick halt when a knock on the door was heard. The two boy's split apart and Marik rushed to get the door. Opening it, he frowned at seeing Yami there. "Prince Yami, why are you here?" _

_"I knew you'd forget." Yami sighed. _

_"Forget what?" Marik asked, stepping outside his door into the hallway and shutting the door. _

_"Your helping me prepare with my duel against my father this afternoon remember?" Yami said. _

_"Err, right." Marik muttered. "Just give me a second." _

_"Alright" Yami nodded, leaning against the wall next to the door. _

_Re-opening the door, Marik rushed in and grabbed his top. _

_"What's going on?" Bakura asked as he came to Marik's side. _

_"I forgot that I promised the prince that I would help him to prepare with his duel against his father." Marik explained. _

_"Oh, okay. I'll wait here then." Bakura said, falling back down on the bed. _

_"Yeah, I won't be gone too long." Marik said, heading to the door. _

_"Help the kid win; I'd love nothing more then to see the Pharaoh defeated at that game then by his own son." Bakura said. _

_Nodding, Marik stepped out and joined Yami. _


	8. Chapter Eight

_**After All This: Chapter eight**_

_Flashback _

_Prince Yami sent Marik a confusing glance as the other boy quickly rushed them both away from his room. "Marik. What is going on? Who were you talking to?" _

_"Err, myself. And we must rush because we have a lot to do in such a little time." Marik quickly rushed. _

_"Oh of course." Yami nodded, sparring a second glance backwards. _

_Bakura stood up again, second's after Marik left. He didn't wish for someone to burst in and find him here. Walking over to the south wall he glanced at the writing, read what had been wrote. He smiled sadly as he read what Marik had written about his father. Giving one last glance towards the door and then the bed he decided that a little lay down never killed anyone. _

_Marik let out a huge sigh as he made his way towards his room. The duel was about to start soon so he and Bakura would have to make a move to get out of here. Entering his room, a smile crossed his lips as he found the thief lying asleep in his bed. The moment he shut the door, Bakura sat up awake and alert. _

_"It's about time you got back." Bakura said, getting up and grabbing his cloak. "Does the duel start soon?" _

_"Yes it does, so we can get ready to leave soon." Marik nodded as he grabbed for his cloak. _

_"Excellent. I left our horses just outside of the city so were going to have to make are way threw it." Bakura told him, as he pulled his cloak on. _

_"Alright." Marik replied, placing his cloak on as well. "Let's go now. Everyone should already be in the room." _

_"You most likely know the fastest way out of here so lead the way." Bakura said. _

_"Okay." Going to his door, Marik opened it and stepped out. He glanced up and down the halls a few times before nodding towards Bakura. "We can go now." _

_Bakura quickly joined him out in the hall and glanced around. "You know, it isn't that hard to sneak around this place." _

_"I know." Marik chuckled. "When I was younger I always snuck out of here to avoid my lessons I had to learn." _

_Bakura smirked slightly and nodded a bit. "I remember when Kerean first took me in after my parent's where killed. He always wished to train me in his ways. I refused for awhile, but soon realise that there was nothing else in life to do." _

_Marik nodded in understanding. "It seems we both grew up to a life we never wished to live, yet here we are living it. Carrying out what are father's taught us. Bakura, why is that? Why are we doing this?" _

_"Maybe, maybe it's because this is the only life we know to live." Bakura said. _

_Marik nodded, and a blanket of silence fell over the pair. The quickly made there way out of the palace and it's walls without being seen. Once out in the city, Bakura led them threw a series of alley ways until they reached the outskirts of the town. Raising his finger's to his lips, Bakura let out a long loud whistle. Soon two horses came towards them at a fast pace. Marik recognized the black horse that came up to Bakura right away, and watched as the bay horse ran up to him. _

_Bakura smiled, and gave his horse a pat. "Hey Kaliany." The horse gave him a nicker in return and a small push with her nose. _

_Marik pat the bay mare as he watched Bakura. _

_"That's Nirona." Bakura smiled. "She's yours now, and she knows it." _

_Marik smiled, and glanced at Bakura. "We should be going now." _

_"Quite right." Bakura nodded, as he got on his horse. "Come on Kaliany." _

_Soon the pair was gone and all that was left was dust. _

_End of flashback _

Marik pulled his horse to a stop as they reached the edge of the cave. "Whoa there boy." Patting the chestnut horse, he jumped off and entered the cave knowing that his horse would follow him. Smiling, Marik quietly said to himself. "It feels good to be finally home again." Glancing over his shoulder one last time he headed into the small pool of water and kept walking right threw the waterfall. Marik light a torch and left his horse before going into the depth of the dark caves. The caves have been long deserted and the last group that had ever really lived here was when Marik had taken over ruling. This of course was a really long time. An unceasing smell seemed to come towards him from the deeper part of the cavern. When Marik was younger he could run threw here blind folded, but now he had to stop every once in awhile and sometimes even turn back a little way's. So what is usually a ten minute trip of continuing of twist and turns turned out to be a three hour maze. Marik let out a small growl when he finally reached the center of the place. "It's about Ra damn time." Marik muttered to himself as he set about lighting other torches, suddenly out of no where an evil smirk crossed his face. Then sitting down on his made-shift throne he began to think. "If I had that much trouble finding my way threw here... Bakura will be lost in a matter of second's! Those other fool's with him won't know the way threw the tunnels but will still try to find him." Laughing Marik added. "Of course they won't get anywhere except more lost and a nice big tomb!"


	9. Chapter Nine

_**After All This: Chapter nine**_

Bakura moaned as he rolled over onto his side, trying to keep the sun from hitting his eyes. "Yami."

"Yes love?" Yami asked, in his sleepy voice.

"What time is it?" Bakura muttered.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's time to get up." Yami said, as he leaned over Bakura's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Danu wanted to get an early start."

"Uhh." Bakura moaned rolling over he faced Yami. "Well then, I guess we should get ready then. Hey maybe you can take me on a tour of your old home."

"I guess that would be nice. Seeing Ryou's father wishes to spend most of his time studying the game room." Yami said, as he climbed out of bed. Turning around, he took hold of Bakura and pulled him up to his side.

"Game room?" Bakura asked, confused. "What on earth is that?"

"The room where the shadow games were played." Yami answered, as he walked over to where he kept his things. "It's what my father told me it was called. This was of course before I knew of the shadow games and magic. It wasn't until I became of age did I learn the truth."

"Ah, I see." Bakura said. He then walked over next to Yami and quickly threw some clothes on. "Well, I have a feeling today is going to be a great day."

"Bakura." Yami said, before Bakura could walk away. "You haven't forgotten about Marik have you? He's still out there and he told us he'll do anything to get you back."

Bakura tensed slightly, and he turned so his back was facing Yami. "No, I haven't forgotten. How could I? Seeing him again brought everything that happened in the past right back at me. Even thought I know that he is out there I'm not worried, because things have changed. I'm with you now and even if he try's to take me away, you'll just stop him. He can't beat you. You're more powerful then he'll ever be."

Yami smiled at the words. "Your right, as long as you are at my side I can protect you. He won't get you, not as long as I am here."

Coming back to Yami's side, Bakura kissed him. "You know that, so let's go and eat because I'm hungry."

Yami put his jacket on and followed Bakura out of the room. "We should order some of those jumbo pancakes today."

Bakura nodded in agreement and ran over to where Ryou and Yugi were standing. "Hello you two!"

Ryou and Yugi quickly broke apart and smiled at their Yami's.

"Hello you two." Ryou said, sweetly. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good." Bakura answered.

"Not as good as ours." Yugi muttered.

"What!" Yami screeched. "What do you mean by that Abiou?"

"Umm, I meant nothing by it." Yugi stuttered, as he tried to hide his smile.

Ryou coughed slightly as he tried to hide his smile as well.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you two!" Yami shouted. "Aren't you both a little young?"

Bakura stood there confused for a moment or two then his face light. "Oh you two fucked! How was it?"

"Bakura!" Yami said, as he whipped his head around to glance at Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked a look of innocents on his face. "It's not like we haven't done it yet. So how was it?"

Yami slapped his face and let out a sigh. "Come on Bakura, let's just go down and eat breakfast."

Nodding, Bakura turned and lead the group downstairs. He looked around and went to the table than Ryou's dad was sitting at. "Why hello sir. What are you doing with all this paper work?"

"Oh I had trouble sleeping last night, so I decided to just get up and work on what we've learned so far." Danu answered, as he put his things away in a bag. "Now sit down you guys."

The four boys quickly sat down and ordered something to eat. Soon the table was full of talk of the daily plans. An hour later the piled in the jeep and headed to the palace. Once they got there Yami quickly lead the group to the game room. It was located beneath most of the palace, and area where not many knew about it. The second they had entered Danu was going from wall to wall reading the words written by those played the games.

Grinning, Bakura grabbed hold of Yami's arm and pulled him out of the room. "So how about that tour? I wonder what state your bedroom is in."

Yami chuckled slightly. "Most likely nothing like it, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Hell no." Bakura smiled.

_Meanwhile... _

Marik smirked as he glanced around the outside of the palace. Seeing the jeep parked outside of the palace made his smirk widen at this, patting his horse's neck he quickly got off. "Stay here, old friend." Then he started off towards the entrance. Soon he was walking down one of the main corridor looking for something he had left the other day. 'Where is it?' He growled. He turned the corner quickly, only to be frozen in mid-step. There before him and slowly walking in his direction, was _his_ Bakura and the Pharaoh. "Oh shit." He muttered, he quickly realise that the chances that these two were heading up-stairs would be pretty good. _Wait... stairs..._ 'Oh man, that's where I left my bag yesterday.' Marik quickly shot a quick glance over at the couple coming closer. Then with one less nervous glance he quickly bolted across the hallway and quickly rain up the stairs. Thing's got worse when he turned to go back down except the problem was two people were already coming up. Without another thought, Marik slipped up the stairs and entered into the closest room.

"So what's the first part of the tour love?" Bakura ask, as the finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Well..." Yami said. Leading Bakura to a door, pushing it open they walked into the dark room. "Welcome to the now empty but once full library of the palace." as he said this he swept his hand over the room.

Bakura wrinkled his nose slightly, and let out a small sneeze. "It's quite dusty in here."

"Yes, well it's most likely not as bad as some of the rooms." Yami laughed. "You know, this place is dull."

"Quite! So, where is your bedroom anyway? I'm sure that couldn't have changed much." Bakura said, as he pulled on Yami's arm.

With laughter the pair left the room, not even noticing the dull glow coming from the side of the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**After All This: Chapter ten**_

Marik growled as he stepped out of the shadows, he quietly pulled open the door and glance down the hallway. Seeing that no one was around he stepped out into the hallway, and shut the door behind him. The hallway was dark but not as dark as the room had been. He cursed the fact that at time's the Millennium eye on his forehead glowed when he got angry. Frowning he wondered if he should follow the Pharaoh and his newly claimed lover or if he should just go back to the cave. The decison was made for him when he heard voice's coming from the stairs. Marik strained himself to hear who was coming and then realized that It was the Pharaoh and Bakura's light's. With light and quick movement's he headed down the hallway, going towards the other set of stairs that would lead him out of here. What Marik didn't know was that the two light's; Yugi and Ryou were alot closer then they sounded and caught site of Marik as he retreated down the dimly lighted hallway.

"Yugi! Look!" Ryou said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and pointing.

Yugi quickly caught sight of the back of the person retreating from them. He could tell right away that it wasn't Yami or Bakura, this figure appeared to be taller then Bakura. "Stop!" Yugi shouted, loudly.

"Oh Yugi! That's most likely the person who's been following us!" Ryou gasped out.

Yugi frowned at what Ryou had just said. "Well I really hope not, but if it is..."

"That mean's he's after Bakura!" Ryou shouted. "Oh I don't think so buddy! Yami! Bakura! He's here! The guy who was following us is here!"

"I hope they heard that, because I can't reach Yami through the link." Yugi said, as the couple went racing down the hallway after the other figure.

Yami and Bakura, who had thankfully heard Ryou yelling for them. Caming running out of a room together, just as Marik flew by them.

"Marik!" Yami yelled, as he started to race after the other. "Bakura, stay with Yugi and Ryou."

Bakura frowned slightly, the a smile crossed his face. As soon as Marik and Yami dissapeared around the corner he grabbed both Yugi and Ryou by the hand and started running. The two lights being dragged behind.

"Bakura! What are you doing? Didn't you hear what Yami said?" Ryou asked, as he too started running so he wouldn't be dragged.

"All Yami said, was to stay with the two of you, and I am." Bakura smiled. "He never said anything about staying In the same place, now did he?"

Yugi, who was now running as well nodded. "Yami did fail to mention anything, about staying in the same place."

"Yeah so tell him that when we catch up..." Bakura quickly stopped, causing Yugi and Ryou to crash into him.

The two lights were about to start protesting, but then the sound of Yami's voice caused them to stop, and all three strained to hear what was being said.

Yami, flew down the steps and glanced around quickly for Marik. Spotting the other, he raced toward's the figure. He some how managed to catch up to Marik, grabbing the other boy by his arm, he slammed Marik into the wall.

Marik let out a small sound, as his air was stolen away from him for a few seconds. Glancing down at the Pharaoh, he smirked slightly. "Well Pharaoh, your faster then i last remember you being."

Yami let out a warning growl from the back of his throat. "Marik. What are you doing here?"

Smirk still planted on his face, Marik liftted up the bag he had been carrying around. "I left this here yesterday. I just couldn't leave it lying around for other's to find."

"Your not welcome here." Yami told Marik, still holding him to the wall. "Your a traitor."

Marik frowned. "Ah, I see... so you sleep with the enemy, yet a traitor is not welcome in your presence, intresting."

"Don't push me Marik." Yami said, angrily.

Marik just sneered at him. "What do you plan on doing? Killing me? Or do you plan on sending me to the shadow realm?"

"You and I, both know that I cannot kill you. For i would just be killing the boy who's body you have taken over." Yami said, as he threw Marik to the floor.

"True, very true. Yet... it seem's to me that you don't need another's body to live. Your doing quite fine on your own, meaning I can kill you." Marik said.

"I realise this, but still you aren't welcome here. Leave." Yami demanded.

"Leave? Why in Ra should I do that?" Marik said, standing up. "Last time I check, the last one sitting on this throne in this palace was a King of Thieves, not a Pharaoh. I do mean that, I was the last to sit on the throne."

"True." Yami said, with a small nod of his head. "Except of course, your not the King of Thieves anymore."

"What do you mean by that!" Marik said, anger filled him.

"To take position of King, you must either be titled to it by birth or if the King before you dies." Yami told, him. "As i'm sure you already know, Bakura and I didn't die, our bodys might have but our spirt's still live on. I'm sure you can figure the rest out."

"With Bakura's re-awakening, that would make him the King, not I." Marik frowned at this. "No matter, he will still be mine."

"I beg to differ." Yami said, as he watched Marik, who was now moving away.

"Beg all you want Pharaoh. You just wait and see. He will be mine, one way or another. " Marik said, and with that he vanished into the shadows.

Bakura waited a moment or two before stepping from the stairs, Yugi and Ryou in tow. "Yami..."

Yami turned around quickly, the millennium eye was clear on his forehead and his fist's were tightly closed. "I thought I told you..."

"To stay with Yugi and Ryou. As you can see I did." Bakura said, as he walked up to Yami. "Are you alright?"

"No, can't say that I am." Yami sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it of course." Bakura answered, as he pulled Yami into an embrace.

"You know, he's the one who helped me win my first major shadow game. The game against my father." Yami sighed. "I never told anyone this, but after I won... I went to go tell Marik. I never found him, until the next morning when he was sneaking back in. You... you were the person he was hiding in his bedroom. Were you not?"

Letting Yami go, Bakura looked down shamefully. "Yes." He said, in a whisper voice. "Oh Yami, if I could! I'd take it all back! What I did with Marik, but if what took place back then didn't happen... what would things be like now?"

"They would'nt be the same, chance's are we would'nt be standing here talking." Yami sighed. "I guess it was all for the best."

"Yeah, now come on love." Bakura said, as he pulled Yami back to the stairs. "You still have a tour to show. Yugi, Ryou. Join us?"

"Why not." Ryou said, with a small smile. "I want to see more of this place. Without getting lost."

"Sound's good to me." Yugi smiled, as he grabbed Ryou's hand. "Were to first?"

"Let's head back upstairs, and finsh from there." Yami suggested.

As the group walked back up the stairs, Bakura turned his head slightly to face the two behind them. "You know, you two never did answer my question."

"What question?" Ryou asked, confussed.

Bakura grinned and re-stated his earlier question. "How was it?"

Yami moaned slightly, and shooked his head. "One tracked mind."

"Not my fault! I was as horny as hell and then Marik had to go running through." Bakura grumbled.

"Something tell's me there will be a slight break on this tour." Yugi said, as he glanced up at the two in front of Ryou and him.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Ryou muttered.

"Waiting!" Bakura, said in an annoying sing song voice.

Yugi paused and then grinned. "Fucking rocked my world." He then leaned over and kissed a blushing Ryou.

Bakura was also grinning and Yami had a look of horror on his face. "Yugi!" He gasped out.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking up at his Yami innocently.

Elsewhere, Marik was quickly riding away from the palace. At the speed his horse was going it only took him half the time to get to the caves. Jumping off his mount he tossed his bag down to the ground, and let out a stream of curse words. "How dare that Pharaoh!" Marik shook with anger, he led his horse to the water and walked into it a short distance. "Bakura will be mine, one way or another." Marik smirked as he walked deeper into the water. "What i have planned will make Bakura mine, forever." Laughing madly, he walked deeper into the cave.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**After All This: Chapter eleven**_

Two day's had past since the meeting up with Marik in the Palace. The group had a trouble free last day in the Palace on Wednesday and then spent the Thursday, gathering supplies for their trip to the caves. They had all agreed, Wednesday evening that they would go to the cave's on Friday and then stay there until Monday and then walk back to the place they were staying in. The bought enough food supplies to last them a good two weeks, just in case something happen. Some water was packed, but Bakura told them all that the cave was filled with natural spring water, that was safe to drink and they didn't have to worry about it too much. So it was early Friday morning when the group set out to the caves. Bakura and Danu went up ahead of the group, Bakura was telling Danu about the caves and most of its secrets.

"So, the cave of the Thieves is indeed the one with were the water fall cover's the entrance." Danu said, as he glanced at Bakura.

"Yeah, that is the one." Bakura nodded. "How far have you gotten anyways? Have you gotten to the stables yet?"

"Stables? There's stable under there!" Danu said, rather shocked.

"Of course. This cave had everything the Palace had, minus the game room and a place for prisoners, but of course we never had any." Bakura told him.

Danu wrote this down and re-read it. "Why didn't you have prisoners?"

Bakura looked at him, like he had asked the stupidest question.

"Right, your the kind who doesn't take prisoners right?" Danu said.

"Quite right." Bakura nodded. "That's what the Pharaoh told his men when they attacked my village and killed everyone. So when I became the King of Thieves, I took no prisoners."

"I see." Danu said. "So tell me more of this cave. How many thieves did it hold during your time?"

"Uh, well... not really sure on that one." Bakura said, as he scratched the back of his head. "I did know the stables housed over fifty hundred horses and we had a few more horses then men... so around I guess forty-five hundred men."

"Well, wow! That is a fairly large number." Danu said shocked, as he wrote down some more things. "So you ruled over that many people?"

"Well yes, but that number is not even close to the amount of people Yami ruled over." Bakura said.

"Say Yami, come up here will you." Danu called back, as he and Bakura stopped walking for a moment to all Yami to catch up.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"How old were you when you began to rule over the Palace and Kingdom?" Danu asked.

"Well, I wasn't that old... I do believe it was just before I turned seventeen." Yami answered.

"What about you Bakura?" Danu asked, as he turned to face the other.

"Fifteen." Bakura answered.

"Interesting..." Danu said. "So I take it you two met just before the Pharaoh died? Am I not correct?"

"Yes, we did." Yami answered.

"How old were the both of you then?" Danu asked.

"Well, I was seventeen at the time." Yami answered. "I'm pretty sure; Bakura was shy of his seventeen birthdays."

Bakura nodded.

"Okay, but you ruled for a while and I'm pretty sure both of you said, you were nineteen when you were locked into your items." Danu said, as he glanced at all he had written down.

"Yes." Bakura answered.

"Hmm... when were you two born anyways?" Danu asked.

"I was born during the celebration of the beginning of the harvest." Yami answered.

"While I was born during the end of the harvest." Bakura answered.

"So, it would have been around November when you two were locked in the items." Danu said.

"Well, that makes sense." Yugi said, as he and Ryou came up beside them. "Ryou got his Ring on his birthday, November eleventh and that is the same day I solved the puzzle."

"Really?" Danu said, with quick movement's he wrote some more stuff down. "So Bakura, I take it you were captured twice? Or were you stuck in the Palace for three years?"

"No, I was re-captured." Bakura answered. "This of course was the time I stole the ring."

Danu nodded, and wrote some more stuff down.

Ryou shook his head at his father. "When he gets excited about something, boy I tell you... he could be talking our ears off for hours tonight."

"Oh joy." Yugi said, and then he glanced ahead at the caves that were appearing. He quickly spotted one the stood out over the other's, the same one Bakura was leading them to.

Bakura stopped at the entrance of the cave and smiled. "Welcome to the cave of thieves!" Bakura swept his arm across the entrance as he did this. With a grin he stepped inside the cave.

The group gasped in amazement at the waterfall that was before them.

"So, do we set up camp here? Or continue on inside?" Bakura asked.

"Continue of course!" Danu said, as he walked towards the water. "Is it possible to reach the stables?"

"Of course, if you know where you're going it would only take you a day to walk in and out of this place." Bakura smiled. "Follow me." He said, as he went thought the waterfall. The others were quick to follow.

Only Yami stopped before going through, something felt wrong. Turning his head he glanced around behind him. He was sure someone was watching him, but he couldn't see a thing. Shrugging, he stepped through the waterfall to join the others.

Seconds after the Pharaoh disappeared, a cloaked man holding a torch and leading a horse stepped into the mouth of the cave. A frown set upon his face. Not wishing to call attention to himself, he put out the torch and placed it away in one of the bag's his horse carried. With soft words he lead his horse thought the water and under the fall. Spotting the light from the group ahead he stayed back so he wouldn't be too close behind, when he was sure he was a good enough distance behind he started after them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**After All This: Chapter twelve**_

With Bakura leading the group, they arrived at the underground stables in no time at all. It was located in a tunnel, five minutes from the entrance and just like the entrance in the cave it was well hidden but still big enough for a horse to go through. Most of the things in the cave had rotted and had fallen apart, but it was easy to see that this place had one been something. Yami even commented that it was bigger then the stable at the palace, that of course had been burned down many years ago. The group only stayed in there for an hour or so. They were soon ready to leave and Danu asked Yami to go find Bakura so they could move on before the set up for the night. Yami walked down to the very end of the underground stable, he found Bakura leaning against the stable door.

"Hey." Yami said, as he walked up to the other boy.

"Hi." Bakura mumbled, not even glancing up as Yami stood before him.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked, as he tried to read the look on his lover's face. "You seem... sad."

"No, I'm just remembering." Bakura said, sighing he glanced up at Yami. "This stable here belonged to my horse. Kaliany, she was with me since my first day here. She used to belong to my father, but after they rescued me she wouldn't let him ride her anymore so he gave her to me."

Yami smiled. "What happened to her?"

"When I was caught, you know... the first time. Your father order her too be killed." Bakura said. "I watched as they just shot my best friend down."

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry Kura." Yami said, as he pushed Bakura's hair back behind his ear. "Do you wish to take a break or do you want to continue on?"

"No, no. Let's move on." Bakura smiled, slightly. "We have lots to see, yet so little time."

"Alright." Yami smiled, back.

"Thanks Yami." Bakura said, leaning forward he placed a kiss on Yami's lip's.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"You make me feel better, that why and because I love you." Bakura said, grinning he grabbed Yami's hand. "Come love, let's go."

Yami grinned, and squeezed Bakura's hand. "Yes, I believe that Danu is getting a bit restless."

Bakura laughed. "You know, British people are really something. Ryou is always like that too, always in a hurry."

"Yeah, let's go now." Yami said, pulling Bakura along as the walked down the long hall. Seeing the other's he lifted his hand the held Bakura's up. "I found him, so we can now move on Danu."

"Oh good!" Danu clapped. "Where next Bakura?"

"Umm, well we can start heading towards the throne room if you like." Bakura said. "It might take a little longer then it usually does to get there because it's been awhile."

"That's quite alright Bakura; take your time with this. We don't want to end up getting lost and being stuck in here forever." Danu chuckled.

The faces of all the other's went pale. Ryou was the only one able to speak. "What do you mean? Stuck in here forever?"

"Well, it's not too hard to get lost in these tunnels." Bakura said, as he once again took lead of the group and guided them through the never ending darkness. "Why I've known of some thieves who lived here all their lives and got lost. You never do see them again. This cave is linked up to several different caves. Only a few people knew of this, and even fewer knew the way through them. Now only two remain, who know the secrets of this cave."

"I take it one them is you, and the other is Marik." Yami said, as he took hold of Bakura's hand and held it tight.

Bakura gave Yami's hand a small squeeze before answering. "Yes, that is right."

"Hey... speaking of this Marik dude... he won't come here would he?" Yugi asked, nervously.

Ryou's eyes widen slightly and he began to glance around in the darkness every few steps.

Bakura frowned, as he felt his lights nervousness flow through their mind link. "Don't worry Ryou, I doubt Marik would ever return here. He never did like It here, too closed in he always said." Bakura shut his eye's for a second and when he re-opened them, pain flashed through them.

"Kura?" Yami said hesitation filled his voice.

Bakura smiled sadly at him. "Thing's have changed... he's changed..." Bakura shook his head, all emotion left his face. "Come on; let's head to the throne room. If were lucky we can get there before we all drop down tired."

Marik laughed to himself, as he watched the group continue on their way. "Only one of you will make it there, the rest of you will end up lost in here forever." Marik was taken out of his good mood when he felt a form appear next to him. Turning around, he glanced at the shadow form of the boy whose body he had taken over. "What do you want now?" He growled, as he approached the boy.

The boy shrugged and glanced around in the darkness. Finally the boy's eyes landed on his darker half. "Why?"

"You keep asking me that same question!" Marik growled.

"I just want to know why you're going through all this just to get back the lover you had almost five thousand years ago." The boy said, as he followed his Yami through the tunnels. "Even thought he's already in love with another."

"The reason I'm doing this Malik, is because Bakura is mine! Always has been and always will be." Marik growled. "I won't let that Pharaoh take away everything dear to me."

Malik sighed as he watched his Yami storm off. He had known about Marik since the day his father was killed, and Odion had tried his best to keep the darker side of Malik from taking control. The only problem was, someway or another Malik fell in love with his darker side and when Odion wasn't near by, he'd let the Yami take over his body and do what he pleased. Now, he regretted all of it...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**After All This: Chapter thirteen**_

_Flashback _

_Malik laughed as he ran into his room, he turned quickly to face his brother and closest friend. "I won again Odion!" _

_"Yes you have Master Malik." Odion said, with a smile upon his face. "Come on let's get you to bed." _

_Malik rolled his eyes, and glanced at the taller man. "Oh please, I'm sixteen now. I hardly need you telling me what to do." _

_Odion frowned at the look that he was getting from the teenager; with a sigh he pointed his finger to the bed. "Now." _

_Muttering a few protests, Malik made his way to the bed. "Fine, fine. No need to get angry about it." _

_Odion smiled down at Malik and then patted the boy's arm. "Good night Malik." _

_"Night." Malik huffed. He watched as Odion left the room and seconds after a bright light flashed through the room. Malik felt himself being tossed into his soul room. "What the hell?" Rubbing his head he glanced over at were a screen sat, this showed what the eyes of the one in control saw. "Marik? What's going on?" Malik frowned when he found that his Yami had blocked his mind link. His frown deepened when he noticed that his Yami was heading to the exit. "Yami? You can't go out there!" _

_"Silence mortal!" Marik hissed, through his mind link. _

_Malik clutched his head, and fell to his knees in pain. The next thing he knew, everything went black. _

_When he woke up next, Malik was shocked to find that he was out of his soul room and in his own body. With a small moan, he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a cave, sunlight poured in on his left and on his right was the sound of water falling. He sat up slowly, and first glanced over at were a water fall was located, then he turned too look out of the mouth of the cave. He was surprised to find Marik standing there, looking out at the endless desert sand. Getting up, he walked over to stand by his darker side. "What's going on?" _

_Marik turned to face his light, a sad smile on his face. "You'll see I'm sorry." With that, Marik placed a kiss on the others lip's before disappearing into his soul room. _

_Malik stood there confused, until he was hit with visions of his Yami's past. He landed on his knees, and let out a small sob when he realized why they were here. He felt Marik try to contact him, angrily he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes. "If you want your old damn lover back so much, why don't you just use this body and leave me the hell alone." _

_Marik narrowed his eyes from inside his soul room and growled. "Fine then, if that's what you want! I'll take over this body for good and you can stay in your soul room!" _

_With a flash of light, the Marik now stood there in control of Malik's body. He locked the boy's soul room with shadow magic so that he couldn't take over the body, but could still appear in his other form. He then turned and sat down by the water, waiting for the sun to go down before going anywhere. The hours went by and soon it was almost time for the sun to set. Stretching out his legs, Marik began the long walk to the nearest town. Soon he reached a market; the streets were empty at this time except for the sound of talking that seemed to come from the river. As Marik walked to the sound, he never noticed Malik appearing behind him. _

_Malik's eyes narrowed as he watched his Yami silently walked into the shadows. He knew that his Yami was staring at the two that stood before them. From where Malik stood he could see the two that stood before them. One had his back faced to him, but he could sense two Millennium items. Malik felt his heart break when he glanced at the other boy. It was the one from his Yami's past, Marik's old lover. Hate quickly filled his eyes, but then the other turned around and Malik realized that before him not only stood the tomb robber, Bakura the sprit of the Millennium ring, but also the Pharaoh. The one who he had to throw his life away for. Malik clenched his fists and was about to return to his soul room, when the two sprits suddenly shared a passionate kiss. He felt pain coming from Marik, but at this moment he couldn't care and with that he was gone. _

_End of flashback _

With a sigh, Malik went to go catch up with his darker half when he felt someone watching him. He glanced around nervously, and jumped when Marik all of a sudden appeared before him. Malik jumped back, and let out a small scream. "Damnit Marik, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Will you be quiet!" Marik said quickly, as he shot a glare at his light. "The others might hear you, and I'm pretty sure someone is following those guys."

"What? Why?" Malik asked, as he glanced over at his shoulder.

"Don't ask me, you know him better then I do." Marik said, as he once again walked away. "Now either start walking or get back in your soul room."

Malik looked confused for a moment and then he realized who Marik was talking about. "How did he find us here?" Malik said, as he caught up to his other.

"I'm not really sure." Marik said, and then he stopped again. "Malik."

"Yeah?" Malik asked, as he came to his Yami's side.

"You know I love you, right?" Marik said.

Malik glanced down at the ground. "Yes."

"You also know why I'm doing this, and that I must do it." Marik said.

"I understand completely Yami." Malik responded sadly. "Let's just get this over with, alright. Call me if you need any help, thought I doubt you will."

Sadness flashed through Marik's eyes for a few seconds has he stared at the empty air were his other half stood seconds ago. With a shake of his head, his eyes now showed nothing, but hate. With that, he continued on his way.

The eyes of the one following the group frowned with dislike at the tall blonde before slipping into the shadows to follow the group.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**After All This: Chapter fourteen**_

Bakura frowned as he turned to catch Yami, before the other fell into the small river of water located along the path. "Are you okay Yami?"

Yami nodded, and turned to face Bakura. "How long does this river run through this trail?" He asked, as the once again started walking.

"It lead's you straight to the throne room." Bakura answered.

"Err, that's pointless." Ryou said, as he looked around confused. "If anyone was to learn that, they'd just follow the river to get to the throne room."

"You'd be foolish to follow this river to reach anywhere." Bakura told him, as he glanced back for a second. "What I should have said, is that this river runs through pretty much all of the tunnels down here."

"So there is a few that don't?" Danu said. "Do they lead straight to a location?"

"Yes, they do. The paths that don't have the river running through are called shortcuts. It takes you half the time to get anywhere because all you have to do is wake." Bakura said. "You can actually find locations of many shortcuts, there is one not too far up from here."

"Is that the one you were trying to find earlier?" Yugi asked.

Bakura nodded. "Yes, it leads straight to the throne room. Except, it does join up with this path, just off the fork."

"The fork?" Yami responded.

"This path splits up into four, and it's quite lucky that I've managed to remember which too go down as well." Bakura said, as he disappeared around a corner for a moment. Soon his voice carried back to the others. "Found the fork, now let's go and try to find that short... Oh Ra... Yam..."

"Bakura? Bakura!" Yami yelled, as he heard Bakura scream. "No!" Yami quickly raced to were he believed Bakura's voice had come from. He gasped at what he saw before him. Bakura was lying on the ground; his waist down was located in the river. On his forehead was a large cut, and blood was quickly coming from it, but the worst part of it all was who stood over the unconscious sprit. Yami clenched his fist, and let out a growl from the back of his throat. Standing over Bakura, _his _Bakura! Was none other then Marik.

"Hello Pharaoh." Marik smirked, as he watched the Pharaoh for a moment before bending down to look at Bakura. "Quite beautifully isn't he?" Marik bent down and took Bakura in his arms. With a frown he pulled the millennium ring away from the other sprit and placed it on the ground.

"Put him down Marik!" Yami shouted. The eye on his forehead was shining brightly as was his millennium puzzle.

"No, I quite like were he is right now." Marik smirked. Glancing behind Yami, he caught sight of the other three, who were with the Pharaoh. "Hey look, more!"

Yami glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Guys! Stay back!" Yami ordered. "There's no telling what this crazy guy will do."

"Hey! I'm offended by that!" Marik shouted. "No wait, I am crazy!" With that he laughed.

It was now that Yami realized something important. The millennium rod. Marik's millennium rod was no were near him. "Where is your millennium item Marik?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Marik sneered. Then he frowned, glancing down at the millennium ring around Bakura's neck he realized the ring would pick up on the rod any moment now. With a small curse and frown he pulled the millennium ring away from the other sprit and placed it on the ground, and then he stood in full height. "Malik! Now!"

"What the?" Yami stared at Marik confused, and then he felt that something had happen to Yugi. He turned around quickly but before he could see anything, he fell into darkness.

Marik laughed as he watched what took place before him. "You have full control of all their minds?" He asked.

Malik nodded, as he stepped out of the shadows, carrying the glowing millennium rod. "Now what do you wish for me to do, Marik?"

"Make them go down any of the path's here except this one." Marik said, as he pointed to the one to his left, as best as he could. "That leads them to the throne room and we don't really wish for them to go there."

"No we don't." Malik frowned. "You know what. I'll be back really soon, you continue on your way." With that, Malik turned and walked down the far tunnel. His four mind control slaves right behind him.

Marik smirked as he watched them go. "I've trained that boy well. Now hopefully our unwanted guest does not ruin anything." Hugging Bakura closer to his chest he turned and headed down to the tunnel he had pointed at and the continued on from were he came from.

Malik was slowly leading the group down the dark tunnel. The only light was the one created by the rod. Every once in a while he glanced back at the four with him. He didn't really wish to be doing this but in his eyes he had no other choice. He glanced ahead as he saw another fork in the tunnel and once again he took them down the far tunnel, which lead the group further and further from Bakura and Marik. Knowing that they were being followed, Malik kept his pace slow. Allowing the other to keep up.

An hour and several tunnels later, Malik finally hit a dead end. He glanced around and realized that this would do. Walking up behind each of the mind controlled slaves he quickly knocked them out and released them from his mind control. He glanced up at the entrance of the area and felt another standing there. With a sigh he stood up and walked close to the entrance. "You can come out now; I know that you are there Odion."

Soon the figure of a tall man walked into the room. The light of the millennium rod did indeed reveal that it was Odion who had been following them.

"Hello Odion." Malik sneered. "Are you having fun? I do hope so."

"Master Malik!" Odion shouted. "You cannot allow that evil thing control you like this! Do you see what you're doing! Can you not see?"

"I see very well what I'm doing." Malik frowned. "Everyone will get what they want. Everyone but my dear Yami of course."

Odion took a small step back as he watched his master's eyes. "Malik... I do not understand."

"Of course you don't." Malik said. "I allowed you to follow me for a reason; I would have thought you'd figure it out. It will be your job to get these people out of here, and to get the Pharaoh's lover back!"

Odion looked down at Malik, confusion danced along his features. "What? Why?"

Malik glanced down, and he clenched his fists. "I happen to love that bastard Yami of mine!" Malik growled. "No matter how hard I try, I still love him. I won't let someone of his past take him away from me." Malik glanced at Odion, his eyes burned of hatred. "Now you understand."

"Master..." Odion started, but quickly shut his mouth and nodded. "I understand, but I still think there could be a better way."

Malik smiled sadly and walked behind Odion. "Yes, maybe there could be, but for now..." Malik raised the rod and slammed it down, knocking Odion out. "This will have to do." With one last glance around the room, Malik turned and headed back.

It hadn't taken Marik too long to reach the throne room, he now stood near the throne and was busy locking Bakura too the chains attached to the throne, so when he woke up he couldn't leave. He placed shackles on both of Bakura's wrists, and decided to leave his feet free for now. Marik went to stand up, when he heard a groan come from the other boy.

Bakura let out a small moan of pain and went to bring his hands up to his head. Hearing the sound of chains rattling, his eyes shot open.

"Well hello, I was starting to think I hit you too hard and you wouldn't be up anytime soon." Marik said, as he put his hand through the white locks of the other.

Bakura growled and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry, but your mine now. I'll do what I please with you." Marik said, as he reached down and pulled Bakura up to him. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough if you ask me." Bakura said, as he struggled to get out of Marik's grasp.

"Now Kura, that's not very nice." Marik said, in a mocking tone.

"What did you do to Yami and the others?" Bakura asked, as he looked around.

"I had someone take care of them. Don't worry about them any more, because you'll never see them again." Marik said a cruel smile formed his lips.

"You fucking bastard!" Bakura screamed, as he started to struggle even more. "Let me go! I'm not yours! I never was yours! Get the fucking hint! I'm with Yami now, and I love him."

"You love him!" Marik yelled, throwing Bakura roughly to the ground. "We all know that Pharaoh Yami had a thing for you five thousand years ago! What did you return those feelings? Is that why you allowed yourself to be locked in the millennium ring!"

Bakura looked up at the other fearfully, and moved into a sitting position. "Of course not, I was with you then. I didn't really allow myself to get locked up in the ring; I did fight for sometime before."

"Liar." Marik said, taking a step forward he struck Bakura across his face. "Listen to me! Your mine now and nobody can change that. I will use you in anyway I see fit! Got that? If not, I can easily have Yami killed before you."

"Please no!" Bakura begged.

"So, we have an agreement. You will stay here with me and put up no fight?" Marik asked, as he put a hand under Bakura's cheek.

"Y...yes." Bakura stuttered out, tears already coming down his face.

"Shh, love there is no need for tears." Marik said, as he wiped a few away. "Come on, get some sleep now."

Letting out a sob, Bakura allowed his head to be placed on Marik's lap and soon cried himself to sleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_After All this: Chapter fifteen_**

Marik watched as Bakura slowly went to sleep, tears still falling down the others face even as he slept. He often wished there was a better way to go about all this, but so far he couldn't come up with any. So Marik did what he thought was best, even if Bakura didn't like it. He sat there for what felt like hours, holding the other in his arms while running his fingers through Bakura's hair.

"Can you please stop that?"

Marik jumped slightly, as he heard Bakura speak so suddenly. With a sigh he put his hand to his side, leaving the white locks of hair alone. "I'm glad you're awake, I was starting to get lonely."

Bakura didn't respond the truth was he had no idea what to say or do. So instead he sat up and glanced around the largest part of the cave.

"It's changed a lot, since you've seen it last." Marik responded, as he too glanced around.

Nodding, Bakura glanced at him and asked, "How long has this place been empty?"

"You've read the writing's on the wall, correct?" Marik said, as he pulled Bakura closer to him.

"Yes I have." Bakura bit his lip, and spoke again. "You managed to over throw the Pharaoh and take hold of the palace, impressive."

Marik chuckled, and then answered the question. "Just a few short hours before the attack against the Pharaoh, the cave was emptied. I do not know if any other return after the palace was over taken."

Bakura nodded and then glanced up at Marik. "What happened to my millennium ring?"

"It's most likely back with the original copy." Marik answered. "I don't wish for those fools to find us through the millennium ring, I know for a fact your Hikari can use it."

"What about your millennium item? Wouldn't they find us with that?" Bakura asked.

"No. The millennium rod is not with me." Marik answered. "My other half has it."

"I see." Bakura said quietly, as he chewed his bottom lip. "Marik. You know that no matter what you do, things will never be the same again."

Marik smirked slightly. "You never know my love. Years will go by, if I'm lucky months. You will forget Yami, one way or another."

Bakura tried to struggle to get away as Marik started to kiss him. "I'll never forget Yami." Bakura said the second Marik broke the kiss.

Marik frowned, as he glared at Bakura. "I don't think you want to say that."

"Why?" Bakura shouted. "Are you going to do something to stop me?"

"What did I say about fighting me?" Marik yelled as he jumped up, dropping Bakura to the ground. "If you can't learn, I will be forced to punish you." With that he landed a few punches on the other's body.

Bakura held in a cry as Marik's fist's landed on his chest, stomach and face. Once Marik was done hitting Bakura, he grabbed him roughly and started kissing (Kura) him. Marik soon made a trail of kisses down the other's neck. Pulling away, he grabbed a knife and cut up Bakura's shirt and then quickly ripped it off and then he started to lick the blood off the other's chest, the blood the knife had caused. Bakura winced in pain, but he didn't struggle or cry out, closing his eye's he held the tears at bay as he felt Marik working on his pants. Before he knew it, he was laying on the cold stone ground naked. The second Marik flipped him on his stomach; Bakura opened his eyes and released the tears he was holding. He couldn't believe Marik was actually going through with this; Marik was going to rape him. _'This can't be happening. I promised myself to Yami alone, and even if I do see him again I will be stained. Dirty.' _

Marik smirked as he watched Bakura cry, he hadn't meant for it to go this way, but the fool had given him no other choice. The baka Tomb robber was too in love with the bloody Pharaoh! With a small growl, he leaned down and licked Bakura's ear before whispering. "This won't hurt, much." With that he thrust himself into Bakura. His body soon filled with pleasure, and he did all that he could, too not just release all his frustrations on the one below him.

While one was in too much pain to know what was around him and the other having too much pleasure, neither one of them noticed the arrival of another.

_ Malik's pov _

After I had left Odion, the Pharaoh and of course his Hikari, as well as Bakura's and the older man. I decided to take my time to get back to the throne room; I was in no hurry to see my _Yami_ all over his old lover. So along the way I managed to cover the rod from the magic of the ring, so they would not locate us too quickly. 'Of course, knowing Odion. He already knew to go there.' I stopped suddenly as I heard a voice yell out, figuring it was only Marik's little prize. I stopped by the small river that leads to the throne room. I took a small drink and then soak my hair with it, shaking it a bit and allowing it to slowly fall down my face and back. I sat there for awhile, a small tear slowly made its way down my cheek. It was then that I was pulled out of my deep thought when I started to hear crying. Jumping up I rushed to the entrance of the throne room, nearly getting sick at the site before me. Even if I hated Bakura because Marik's heart still belonged to him, nothing could have prepared me for this sight... the sight of Marik raping Bakura, brutally. I let out a gasp and was frozen for what felt like hours but was only seconds. Unconsciously, the Millennium rod fell from my hand and hit the ground with a loud 'thud' the noise echoed through the room. Finally coming to my sense's I ran forward, and went to pull Marik away from the other. "Marik! Stop it! You're hurting him! This isn't the way to go about getting him back!"

_ End of M's pov _

The second that Malik tried to pull Marik away, his Yami turned and punched him sending him to his knees and gasping. It wasn't till now that Marik came to his senses.

"Oh Ra..." Marik muttered, as he pulled out of Bakura. "What have I done?" He glanced down at Malik, who was now attempting to stand to help Bakura. "I'm sorry." He muttered, before disappearing into the rod.

With a small moan, Malik made his way to Bakura's side. He glanced down at the crying White haired Yami, pain filled his eyes. "This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have let it go this far." Using all the strength he could muster, he lifted Bakura into his arm's took one glance at the rod before walking towards a small lake located near here.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**After All This: Chapter sixteen**_

Pain flashed through Yami's head as his mind slowly came too. What happened before everything went blank flashed through his head. 'Bakura... Marik has him, I let Marik get Bakura. Even after I promised him that I'd never let Marik lay a hand on him. Yami slowly opened his eyes; tears quickly filled them and rolled down his cheek. Hearing the sound of another crying he glanced over to the left. Danu stood there talking to tall young man and at their feet laid Yugi who held Ryou in his arms. In Ryou's hands was Bakura's copy of the millennium ring, tears coming from Ryou were hitting the ring, making a dull sound. Yami pushed the pain aside and using his hand's he pushed himself up in a sitting position, a small moan escaped his lips. Bring the attention of Danu and the other man, who quickly made their way to his side.

"Yami, be careful." Danu said, as he knelt down and put a hand on Yami shoulder. "You took a serious knock to the head."

Yami nodded, and glanced at the two beside him. "Danu, can you help me stand up, please."

Nodding, Danu took his other hand and grabbed a hold of Yami's hand and then pulled the other up. "Do you feel any dizziness?"

Yami smiled slightly. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Then he turned and glanced over at the stranger. The man had tan dark skin and green eyes, with a tattoo across his one side of the face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Odion, my Pharaoh." Odion said, with a small bow.

Yami looked surprised at the mention of his title. "How do you know my title?"

"Through my Master of course." Odion said. "He is a tomb keeper, a descendent from a family of tomb keepers."

"Tomb keeper?" Yami responded. "Tomb keeper of what?"

"Of your tomb my Pharaoh." Odion replied. "Once we reach my Master, he will tell you more."

"What is the name of your Master, Odion?" Yami asked.

"It's Malik; I believe you've met his dark half, Marik." Odion said.

"Marik." Yami growled. "He took Bakura."

"The ex-tomb robber?" Odion asked.

"Yes." Yami said, as he looked down his hands sadly.

"My orders are clear. I'm to lead you to the throne room and help you get your lover back." Odion said. "Now, we must hurry."

"I give you my thanks." Yami nodded.

"Thank me, when we get Bakura back." Odion said.

"Hmm." Yami said, as he made his way to Yugi and Ryou's side. Bending down to their level he placed a hand on Bakura's copy of the millennium ring, making Ryou look up.

"Yami?" Ryou sniffed out. "Bakura is in pain, I can feel it."

"Well get him back Ryou, don't worry." Yami said.

Ryou smiled sadly and nodded. "Well then, maybe we should get moving then."

"Yes we should." Yami said, as he helped the two Hikari's stand up. Once the three were standing, they were joined by Danu and Odion.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Odion asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ryou said. "Now let's go and get my Yami back."

Odion smiled at him. "Follow me, It might take awhile. I have to try and remember the way back to where you minds were taken over and controlled."

Yami frowned slightly. "Marik wasn't the one who took over our minds. He stood before me, Bakura in his arms. There was no way that he could have done it. Wait, he mentioned Malik."

Odion frowned, and then turned and head out of the tunnel. "That is correct. Now isn't the time to talk about it."

Shaking his head, Yami quickly followed Odion out of the small room. Yugi, Ryou and Danu right behind them.

Ryou shivered slightly, they had already been walking in the deep darkness for over an hour, with only the millennium puzzle as light. He felt Yugi squeeze his hand, and he took no time to squeeze back.

Yugi sent Ryou a small smile, when the other boy glanced at him. Since they had started walking, nobody had spoken a word and the only sound heard was the one created by the river. It was seriously bugging him, so with a small cough he interrupted the silence and began to speak. "So, uhh Odion. Do you know how much farther we have to go?"

Odion glanced back, and offered a smile to the two younger boys of the group. "Don't worry; another hour and we will be back to where you left off. I know you two fear the darkness. Malik does too; I believe that is why he allowed his Yami such control as he did."

"Oh." Ryou said. "You mean, Marik didn't always just go and take over Malik's body?"

"No." Odion said, as he shook his head. "Marik only forced my Master into his soul room on two accounts that I know of."

"Do you mind me asking when?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Odion said. "The first time that it happened, was the day we met Marik's dark side. You see, as a tomb keeper, you're forced to live your life underground. So one day, Isis; Malik's older sister took Malik to see the outside world, while I covered for them. Problem was, there was an alarm neither one of us knew off. Malik's father found out and beat me, Malik and his sister came home and found out what had happen. Marik then took over the body and sent Malik's father to the shadow realm."

"Oh! That's terrible!" Ryou gasped, as he glanced back at his own father. "Did Malik even realize that Marik had done this?"

"No." Odion said, with a shake of his head. "The next time it happened wasn't that long ago, it was the day before you visited the palace."

Yami's eyes went wide and he was frozen in his spot. "That... that was the night of my nightmare! I'm willing to bet that Marik had been there that night!"

"Oh man, I hope not." Yugi said, as he shivered slightly. "The thought of someone walking around and watching you at night in your room, with out your knowledge is freaky."

Everyone mumbled a small agreement, and a lap of silence fell over the group once more. So the group continued on, each with a hope that they weren't too late.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**After All This: Chapter seventeen**_

Malik dropped down to his knees, Bakura still safely in his arms. The white haired boy had stopped crying moments ago. "Bakura." Malik mumbled softly, not wanting to frighten the other. "I need to get you cleaned up. Can I do that? I won't hurt you."

Bakura slowly lifted his head off of Malik's chest. Biting his lip he glanced up at the other boy. "What happened to him? The Marik I remember could never do that to someone. Kill yes, but he was all ways against rape." And with that Bakura started to cry again.

Malik rocked him slightly, and held the other close. With a sigh he forced himself to stand, and then slowly walked into the lake. He shivered at how cold it was and kept walking until it was over his waist. Looking down, he realized that Bakura was looking up at him and he had stopped crying.

Bakura tilted his head a bit and studied the one holding him, finally he spoke. "I take It your Marik's light."

"Yeah, that be me." Malik responded.

"Oh. What's your name anyways?" Bakura asked.

"Malik."

Bakura nodded and then shivered. "Man this water is freezing."

"Yeah, I know. So let's you cleaned up before we both freeze to death in here." Malik said, as he helped Bakura to stand in the lake.

Seeing that Bakura was taller, the water just hit his waist. Taking a few small steps he walked deeper into the lake.

Malik walked along side him to help him stand, seeing that Bakura was too weak to hold himself up. "Do you need any help? Or are you good?"

"Just keep me standing up." Bakura said, as he moved his hand along the top of the water. "I could kill the bastard for this."

An hour later, both boys sat in the throne room, cold and tired. Malik had given Bakura a cloak to wear, seeing as his were no good anymore. Malik's pants were still wet but he could tell that Marik would be taking over any time soon.

"Hey Malik." Bakura said, almost so quietly the other almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know were Yami and the other's are?" Bakura asked.

Malik opened his mouth to speak, except that question had done it. Smiling sadly, Malik looked over at Bakura. "Sorry."

Bakura frowned at him, and then was blinded by a bright light. When the light was finally gone, he knew Marik stood in the boy's place. "Humph."

Marik stood there looking sadly, as he watched Bakura turn so that his back was facing the other spirit. With a soft sigh, he walked up towards Bakura. "I'm sorry; I lost control of my actions."

"I'd say." Bakura said, as he tilted his head slightly.

Marik growled slightly and glanced down at the ground. "I just wish you could remember everything we went through, just to make this easier."

"I'm going to regret this." Bakura sighed, as he turned around and glanced at Marik. "Use your millennium rod to show me what happened between us. It's coming to me, slowly. Piece by piece, but it needs a little help."

Marik raised his arm that held the millennium rod, and the he raised his eyes to look into Bakura's. "Are you sure about this?"

Biting his lip, Bakura nodded. "More then anything at this moment."

Closing his eyes, the rod began to glow and the millennium eye appeared on his forehead. Taking a small step forward the room soon filled with a bright blinding white light.

Odion stopped for a moment, and quickly glanced around and muttered a couple of curses under his breath.

Yami shivered slightly and fear that Odion had lost his way and the thought of being stuck down here for longer almost scared him, but it didn't scare him as much as the thought of never seeing again Bakura did.

It was Yugi instead who voiced his concerted. "Odion? Are we lost?"

Odion glanced over his shoulder, at the group behind him. With a sigh he stepped into the river and glanced around for another second before answering. "I'm afraid I have lost my way. For now at least. Sit down and rest, I shall figure out our way. Do not worry young one."

Danu nodded in understanding and sat down. "Come on boys, take a seat. With some rest we can move quicker."

Ryou quickly took a seat next to his dad and Yugi sat in his lap. Ryou was holding his head slightly, as he winced in pain.

"Ryou? Love? Are you alright?" Yugi asked, as he glanced back.

"I'm fine Yugi, but..." Ryou glanced up at Yami. Who was staring right back at him with waiting eyes. "but, Bakura isn't. He's in a good amount of pain, even through the weak mind link we have set up it's all filled with pain."

Yami frowned, and turned and started pacing back and forth in the passage way. "I will kill Marik when I get my hands on him; I know he has something to do with this!"

"No!" Odion jumped forward. "You cannot kill the body! Both light and dark share it."

Yami looked down at the ground, tear's filled his eyes. "I just want him back. Safe and sound."

"I promise you Pharaoh we will get him back." Odion said, as he squeezed Yami's shoulder. "Now let's go, I remember the way now."

Odion headed off first with Danu as the two talked, they were followed by Ryou who held Yugi on his shoulders. Yami glanced back in the darkness one last time, before following the group at a quick pace. Tears still slowly falling down his face.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**After All This: Chapter eighteen**_

_flashback_

_Bakura's pov _

_I ran my tongue along my dried, cracked lips in hope of keeping them wet. This of course causes the sand to stick to my lips and quickly drying them again. Brushing a hand over my lips, I look over my horse's head and spot my home up ahead. I push my horse to go faster. The sound of the men and horses behind us are growing louder. Swearing inwardly, I began to pull things off the back of my horse. Soon I'm riding bear back and the cave is almost in reach. As Kaliany entered the cave, I glanced about for my father. Calling for him, I noticed Taik who I knew as a spy for my father and a boy my age, whom I believe to be Taik's son. Dismounting, I ran over to my father and the other two and quickly announced the news of the Pharaoh's fast approaching army. I was then introduced to Taik's son, Marik. Like me, Marik was to take his father's place as a spy. I know I must have sounded cruel when I told Marik that he had to kill our fathers. Something strange went through me, as I looked him in the eyes and told him, It was me that he would now follow. Now, don't ask why, only Ra knows why but when he said yes I just wanted to hug him and then to the surprise of both of us, I did just that. My body was soon hot; releasing him I turned to say my goodbyes, for I had to leave before the army got too close. Jumping on Kaliany, I turned her around and headed out. I stopped just before the cave, the Pharaoh's army all came to a quick halt. My job was clear, to get a few of the men to follow me, act as I didn't know until I came upon a cave a few miles to the west. In this cave was all the thieves that used to follow my father, but now followed me. We had to do everything to convince them that this was the cave of the thieves and not the one behind me. _

_Months later, we re-located back to the home of thieves. I had grown the respect of the men and women for I defeated all who challenged me unlike my father, I didn't have mercy for those I defeated. When I killed my first challenger, I felt sick sweet pleasure in it. The thought alone makes me ill. As promised, I watched over my friend Marik but It would be a full year before we spoke again and during that time we both changed greatly. _

_Finally the day came, word was the Pharaoh was very ill and his body was slowly beginning to shut it's self down and that he had at least a year left. I now need the inside information of the Palace. I picked a day that was said to be a day of a "shadow duel". My father told me little of these shadow duels, but what I did know was that my village was sacrificed so these "games" could be held. I was told, that the blood of many was needed, to make these "Millennium Items" as they were called. My village, just full of thieves and beggars, were picked by the Pharaoh for the sacrifice. This is why I hate the Pharaoh so much but It seems I will not get the joy of killing him, but robbing his tomb once he was dead would be of almost equal satisfaction. I knew the location of many items. There are seven of them in total; I knew who hold the millennium Puzzle, Rod, Ring, Ankh and Scales. Three are held by the Pharaoh and his son, the other two are held by a strange Guardian. _

_It wasn't even a challenge to get into the palace. The only hard thing was finding Marik's room and by luck I came across it. I sat on the window still, hidden by the curtains for what felt like hours before Marik returned. I quickly made sure he was alone before announcing my presence to him. The look Marik gave me when I took my cloak off nearly scared me. Even thought many, both men and women have given me that look in my life. My father just told me that it was because I was rather beautiful for a boy. I clearly remembered that day because I met Marik's father that day. He laughed and told me, his son was the same way. Looking at Marik now, I had to agree. He stood there without a shirt, sweat dripping of his body. I thought I would begin to stare with my mouth open, so I covered with a smile and begin to talk business. _

_End of Flashback _

Marik rushed forward to catch Bakura, as the other sprit collapsed as the power of the item woke up his forgotten memories. With a sigh, Marik laid Bakura down and sat down across from him. He could sense that Malik was now standing behind him, but he didn't do a thing.

"You're a pathetic fool, you know that."

"Malik. What is it that you want?" Marik asked, as he slowly turned around.

Malik stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a cold look on his face. "I don't even know why I even bother. What you did to Bakura was unforgivable! I mean..." Malik let out a sob and spun around. "It makes me wonder why I even bother loving you."

"Malik." Marik said softly, as he got up and walked up to his light. Placing a hand on the other's shoulder he spoke. "Please Malik. You have to understand..."

"No I don't Marik; I don't have to understand a thing!" Bending down, he picked up the discarded millennium rod. "I just came to let you know, your time with your _lover_ is short. So enjoy."

Marik stood there, a look of confusion upon his face. Then a great anger masked his face. Spinning Malik around to face him. "What did you do Hikari?"

"Oh nothing really. It's just, well how do I put this?" Malik sighed. "When you showed me of your past I learned of the secrets of this cave. Of course, I passed that along to my brother..." Malik smirked. "He's awake."

This was the tenth time they had stopped in the past few hours, and to say that Yami was annoyed would be an understatement. The said Pharaoh was now standing, arms crossed and he was glaring over at their guide.

Odion shivered as he felt the glare from the ancient Pharaoh. "Relax my Pharaoh. The entrance to the throne room is just before us."

"What! Then why are we just standing here and waiting?" Yami asked, as he came to Odion's side.

"We go in, when the time is right." Odion responded.

Growling, Yami leaned against the cave wall. "Fine, but It better not be too long of a wait."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**After All This: Chapter nineteen**_

"He's awake."

Hearing those words from Malik's mouth, Marik quickly spun around and went to Bakura's side.

Bakura let out a small groan and blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Marik." He muttered softly.

"I'm right here Bakura." Marik said, taking a hold of Bakura's hands, he gave them a small squeeze. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, lost and confused." Bakura answered honestly. as he slowly sat up. "I remember all that we had now, but..."

"But of course he still loves the Pharaoh." Malik said, in 'a know' it all tone. "Pathetic."

"Either keep out of it Malik, or leave." Marik hissed at his Hikari.

"I choose to leave, but before I do. I want my body back." Malik held out the Millennium Rod and soon the two had switched places. Malik glanced down at Bakura and smiled. "Take care of yourself Bakura. Remember; just follow what your heart tells you to do."

"I'll remember that Malik." Bakura said, as he tried to smile. "Take care."

A ghostly smile crossed Malik's face, and then with one last glance at Marik he tucked the rod in his pocket and marched out of the cave leaving the two alone. The minute he stepped out of the room, he quickly spotted Odion. "Brother." He said quietly.

"Master Malik." Odion nodded, stepping forward. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Malik hissed. "Look Pharaoh, Bakura had a small trip down memory lane. He asked Marik to do it, before you freak out. So he's a little confused at the moment. Wait a few minutes to go in, those two need some time."

Yami opened up his mouth to let out a sound of protest, but words fell dead on his lips. "All right Malik, thank you."

Malik just nodded and looked away. "I do hope you and Bakura can finally be happy together. Goodbye everyone. You stay here Odion."

"I... all right." Odion agreed. "I shall see you later then?"

"We shall see." Malik said softly as he started to walk away.

"Marik."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, but many years went past and I had very little memory of anything. For some reason or another I had no memory of you before see my past." Bakura confessed. "I remember I had a lover in the past but that was the past and that time is over."

"I know that time in our lives are over, but is there no way we can restart? Begin a new life together?" Marik asked, as he tightened his fists.

"What, try to love each other while our hearts earn for another?" Bakura snorted. "Foolish."

"I don't understand... I realize you love the Pharaoh. Why you do is beyond me thought, but my heart belongs to you and only you." Marik said.

"Marik that is a lie, I've know you too well to believe that." Bakura bite his lip and glanced down at his hands. "I love both you and Yami, but I have to make a choice. Yami can give me his whole heart, while you can only give me half."

"What makes you say that?" Marik asked, as he frowned.

"You don't tell someone you love them just for laughs." Bakura answered. "I had time to talk to Malik; he pretty much told me everything."

"What! He did! But you two still acted the same." Marik sputtered out in confusion.

Bakura glanced over Marik's shoulder and saw Yami and the other's standing there, a smile crossed his face. "I've made my choice Marik, I choose Yami. We both knew that be my choice. You already have someone who loves you more then I ever could. Don't forget that."

"It's impossible though. The two of us can't be together." Marik said throwing his arm's up. "We share the same freaking body for crying out loud."

"I'm sure there is something we could do, Marik." Yami said as he stepped forward.

A small smile crossed Marik's lips. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused; I guess I just needed to see the light. Thank you Bakura. For everything and I'm sorry for my actions."

"I have placed them in the past, like we all should." Bakura said. "Now if you'll excuse me a moment. There's someone I really need to see."

"Of course, go ahead." Marik nodded.

Smiling, Bakura ran past Marik into Yami's arms. He let out a loud laugh of happiness before the two shared a kiss. "Oh Ra, I missed you."

"I missed you more. I was go crazy with worry." Yami said, as he nuzzled his face into Bakura's neck. "I hope were never separated again."

"Me too." Bakura smiled, as he hugged Yami tightly. "I hope you didn't drive everyone else nuts with your worrying."

"Oh don't worry, we managed." Ryou smiled softly. "It's good to have you back Kura."

"Come join the hug you two." Bakura called over to the two Hikari's.

Ryou and Yugi quickly rushed over and joined their Yami's in a hug.

A small smile crossed Marik's face as he watched the four. Letting out a sigh he turned to leave the cave when a wave a pain went through him causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. "Oh Ra."

Bakura let out a gasp as he watched his friend fall. "Marik!"

Marik shook his head and gasped out. "It's not me, it Malik. Something's wrong..."

The second Marik disappeared, Odion quickly ran out of the room to find Malik, with the others quickly following.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**After All This: Chapter twenty**_

Odion's heart skipped a beat as he almost stumbled over the form that laid half in the river and half out. The river around him had turned red, blood red. Crying out, he pulled Malik up to him to check that he was alive. Once he was sure that Malik was still alive, Odion set him down and turned to face the shocked faces of the other five. "Danu. Do you carry any bandages with you? I fear I forgot to in my haste."

"Of course." Danu replied, stepping forward he took out his first aid kit and kneeled at the Egyptian's side.

While the two worked, the four standing of too the side watched in shock. Each boy wondering what took place. The sound of sadness soon filled the cavern.

Marik soon stood on the other side of his fallen Hikari, silent tear's fell down his face. Every once in awhile, Marik's image would disappear, leaving only the image of a blood covered Millennium item. Finally he spoke; his voice was so soft It could have been Malik talking. "It's my entirely fault. All he did was love me and I pushed away, pushed him away for my past. It's funny; he always said you can't live in the past. You have to live in the here and now. Of course I didn't listen, and look were it led me. He tried to kill himself, and he's succeeded. I can feel him slipping away." At this point, Marik had dropped the Millennium Rod, and the once silent tears had become heard by everyone. "He's going to die."

"No. He'll make It." Bakura said, walking over with Yami, to the other spirit's side.

"How?" Marik asked.

Bending down, Yami picked up the Millennium Rod. "By giving you, your own body. You see, when in your spirit form, your host is the one who supports you."

"So right now, Malik is working to keep you alive." Bakura said. "Making him weaker, with you in your own body..."

"Malik's body will work to keep him alive." Yami finished.

"Let's hope." Bakura added under his breath. "You ready?"

Yami nodded as he tighten his grip on the item in his hand. He brought It down slicing his palm open, his blood flowing over Malik's. Bakura then took the item and repeated the process. He then placed his bloody hand upon his Millennium Ring, keeping his right hand on his item, he held out the Millennium Rod with his left hand. Yami held onto the Millennium Rod also, using his right hand. Placing his blood covered left hand over the Millennium Puzzle. Soon all three items were glowing and the Millennium eye soon appeared on their foreheads. As the words from a chant filled the room, Malik's body began to glow and Marik's spirit form disappeared back into the item. By now, Bakura and Yami's bodies began to glow and soon the cave was filled with a bright flash of golden light. When the light died away, Marik was on his knees in front of Yami and Bakura. Both their hands had stopped bleeding and the cuts started to heal on there own.

Marik let out a gasp, and clutched his copy of the Millennium Rod. "Oh Ra! What a rush." Struggling, he stood up and glanced at his hands and arms. Tucking the copy item into his belt he glanced over at Odion and Danu, who were watching over Malik. "Did It work?"

"He's no longer bleeding and the wound is starting to heal it's self." Odion answered. "We should go to the nearest hospital, but I know he'll be fine."

"Good." Marik sighed, glancing down at his wrists he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. "I feel drained."

"So do me." Bakura said. "I think It be best If the three of us go back into are items for awhile."

"We can still do that?" Marik asked surprised.

"Yeah, call It a perk." Yami answered. Quickly kissing Bakura, he waved goodbye to the others.

"We will let you know when Malik wakes up." Yugi told them all.

"Thanks." Marik smiled, then walking to Malik's side he bent down and kissed the boy's forehead. "Get well."

With that, the three disappeared back into their items.

"Well let's get a move on; our jeep is a ten minute walk from the cave." Danu said, as he started to gather his things.

"Right, I'll lead the way out." Odion said, as he gathered Malik into his arms, he quietly mumbled to himself. "His sister is going to have a fit."

"We're right behind you." Ryou said, as he let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to the Millennium Rod. "Can't forget this, now can we?"

"No I don't think that be a good idea." Yugi said, as they started walking. "I for one would like to get to know those two better."

"So would I." Ryou nodded in agreement.

Malik's pov

**Warning!** Suicide attempt

After disappearing from Odion's sight, I broke out into a run. I'm not sure how far I ran but I eventually fell to my knees in the river, tear's quickly falling down my face. 'This wasn't how it was supposed to end; he was supposed to want me. I've wasted have my life on him.' I glared down at the Millennium Rod, ready to throw it across the cave as far away as I possible could. Then the glint from one of the sharp edges caught my eye and no thoughts crossed my mind at the time. With tear's still falling down my face, I ripped both my wrist bracelets off and brought my item down on my wrist. I hesitated for a second the dug the sharp item into my wrist quickly slicing it open. Pain flashed through me, but It was nothing like the pain he put me through. By the time I sliced my other wrist, I was shaking and my eyes were filled with tears. With the last of my strength, I chucked the Millennium Rod to the shadows. 'Gods Marik, I love you so much.' My eyes then felt heavy and then I was falling.

The next thing I knew, I was filled with great warmth. I could tell I wasn't dead for I was lying in a bed and could hear a faint beeping noise. I opened one of my eyes and mentally groaned. Both my sister and brother were standing over me.

End of pov

"Brother. Don't even try to pretend to be sleeping, I know you're awake."

Letting out a loud sigh, Malik glanced up at his sister. "Hello to you too."

Isis smiled at Odion and walked forward; taking her brother's hand she gave it a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for at least a week."

"A week? You have to be kidding me." Malik sighed.

"Were not kidding. What were you thinking Malik? You nearly died!" Odion all but shouted.

"That was the point." Malik muttered under his breath.

"Malik." Isis said sharply.

"Sorry." Malik muttered, glancing down at his bare wrists, he gasped in surprise. "What the?"

Isis eyes followed to were Malik was looking. "Oh." Isis turned towards a table. She picked up the Millennium Rod and she past It to him. "Maybe you and that Yami of yours should have a nice long talk. He's actually not that bad once you really get to know him." Smiling she grabbed Odion and pulled him out of the room.

Malik glanced down at the Millennium Rod, and smiled at the familiar warmth. "Marik?" Malik called out. He gasped as it glowed brightly and a figure appeared. A solid figure. "What?"

A smile formed upon Marik's face at seeing Malik awake and looking better. "Hello Malik."

"Ma... Marik?" Malik's mouth dropped open. "Your form. It's solid."

"Yeah, Kura and Yami gave me, my own body." Marik told him, as he sat down on the bed. "It was the only way you stood a chance of making it. The minute your body no longer had to support my spirit form you were able to heal faster."

"Oh." Malik said, in shock. Shaking his head he gestured towards his wrists. "Do you know why there isn't any mark?"

"Yes." Marik answered simply.

"Oh? Do tell." Malik responded.

"I blamed myself for everything that happened. Bakura was right, I was a fool. I loved you and thought I loved Bakura more because the two of us had shared something five thousand years ago. I was living in the past. I didn't wish for you to carry the scars of my betrayal towards you." Marik brought his hands up and pulled off the bracelets on his wrists. "So instead, I carry them."

Malik's eyes opened wide in horror at the angry looking scars upon his Yami's wrists. "Oh Ra. Why did you do that Marik? You shouldn't have."

Shrugging, Marik covered the scars once again. "I wanted to. Malik, oh Ra I don't know where to start. I love you and I've loved you for a very long time. I was just too blind to see that. For the past few weeks, I've put you through hell and I'll never forgive myself for It. I'm not even going to ask you for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. All I can say is that I'm incredibly sorry and I just wish we could start all over again."

Malik glazed into his Yami's eyes to see it there was truth to his words. When tears began to fall down Marik's face he knew his Yami had spoken the truth. "I love you too. I also forgive you and I hope one day you can forgive yourself." Malik smiled softly to himself as he watched his other's reaction. "As soon as I get out of this stupid hospital, we can start over again. Make a new life."

Marik smiled and quickly dried his eyes. "Don't forget about this battle city tournament your sister keeps going on about. We might have to wait till that is all over."

"Oh right." Malik frowned. "Isis has been going on about that for ages now. No doubt she's already taking Obelisk the tormentor from my deck to give to Seto Kaiba."

"Yeah, she also took and gave Yami you Slifer the sky dragon." Marik informed him.

"She what!"

From outside the room, all those standing in the hallway heard this shout.

Isis paled slightly. "Uh, I guess Malik just found out I gave Slifer to you Yami."

Odion snorted. "You might want to stop taking cards from his deck."

"Well I left his Ra didn't I?" Isis replied. "What more could he want? Come on Odion, let's go get something to eat now that we know are brother is going to be okay. Does anyone else like to come?"

"I'll join you." Danu smiled. "You kids coming?"

"Nah, we'll catch up with you three later." Yami smiled.

"Right, take care." Isis smiled.

Ryou and Yugi shared a look and glanced over at their Yami's.

Ryou stood up, pulling Yugi up with him. "Guy's were going for a walk. So we'll see you later."

"Say hi to Malik for us. Behave yourselves you two." Yugi waved.

"We shall try." Bakura smirked, as he snuggled closer to Yami. "What can we do out in the hallway of a hospital?"

"Knowing you two, you'll think of something." Ryou told them, as the couple disappeared around the corner.

Yami chuckled and pulled Bakura closer to him. "I'll just be happy to go home. Back to Japan."

"I know what you mean; Egypt isn't our home any more." Bakura sighed. "School starts in three weeks. It will be nice to see all the guys again. Ugh, except that annoying girl."

Yami laughed at the look on his lover's face. "Tea isn't that bad."

Bakura shot him a 'ya right' look and rolled his eyes. "Well I can put up with her, but only when I have to."

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you. Three days out of a week we will have lunch by ourselves." Yami told him. "How does that sound?"

"Hell! You have a deal." Bakura grinned, leaning in he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "So how do you think those two are doing?"

"Dunno. Shall we check on them? It has been rather quiet." Yami pointed out.

"I think that is an excellent idea. If we can't do anything in a hospital, then neither can they." Bakura replied.

"What makes you so sure that they'd be doing anything?" Yami asked.

Snorting, Bakura stood up and walked over to the closed door of Malik's room. "I know how Marik thinks, and scary enough Malik most likely thinks the same way."

Laughing Yami got up and followed Bakura into the room.

Neither boy was surprised to find the two blonds deep in lip lock, Bakura coughed loudly to get the two boys attention. He frowned, when this went unnoticed by the other two. "If you wouldn't mind removing your tongues from each others throats we came to talk to you two."

Marik quickly pulled himself away from Malik and frowned at his old friend. "Bakura, can't you see were a bit busy here?"

"Catching up on lost times, yeah I noticed." Bakura smirked. "It was just too quite in here for my liking, so we decide to pop in and check on you."

Marik rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed. "Nothing is ever good enough for your liking."

"You noticed that too, huh?" Yami grinned.

"Hey! whose bloody side are you on anyway?" Bakura asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Everyone is out to get me."

Malik laughed. "Bakura I think I speak for everyone when I say you're such a drama queen!"

Bakura smiled at the sound of Malik's laughter. "I'm so happy to know that I'm loved!"

Another round of laughter filled the room.

"So Malik, when are you getting out of this dump?" Yami asked, as he glanced around the room with disgust.

"I believe I'm getting out tomorrow." Malik said, as he looked up at Marik.

"Yeah doctor is signing him out a noon tomorrow." Marik said.

"Awesome!" Yami smiled. "So, when are you guy's moving to Japan?"

"Isis has had the place packed and ready to move since she had the vision of the Battle city tournament." Malik smiled. "My sister is a bit of a nut. Taking my cards like she did!"

"So are you guys both entering?" Bakura asked.

"Nah, I'm not." Marik answered. "I'll let Malik take that one."

Malik smiled slightly.

"So with Millennium item of your sister's, does it always show a true vision?" Yami asked.

"Well... most of the time." Malik answered. "You see, my sister had this vision of the tournament... ah what was it, a year ago almost?"

"Yeah around this time." Marik nodded.

"That was before Yami and I got together." Bakura said.

"Yeah, also before you guys had your own bodies." Marik added. "I wouldn't really go by what Isis says anyways. Bunch of crap."

"Hey, If I were you I'd be careful what I say to my sister. Do you want a room in the house she's getting?" Malik questioned.

"I don't really care one way or another. I plan to spend most of my time in your bed anyways." Marik said hotly.

"Well if that's how you plan on doing things, you better not piss me off or you'll find yourself sleeping on the street." Malik told him.

"What! You wouldn't throw a young, hot thing, like me on the street!" Marik said.

"Thing is right." Bakura muttered under his breath, and then added. "Don't worry; I'm sure Malik is just kidding."

"Hardly am I kidding, but if it allows you to sleep better at night." Malik said, shrugging his shoulders. "So be it. So guys, tell us about Japan."

"Well it's a small but crowded and busy country." Yami started. "It's an island surrounded by water."

"What else would it is surrounded by?" Bakura asked.

"Shut up, unless you want to tell them about it." Yami told him.

"Shutting." Bakura said, taking a seat.

"Yes, so the city we live in is called Domino city. It's pretty small, there's only one major mall and about five schools. We go to Domino high; it's one of the bigger high schools in the city. The principal is a gay dude so it's a friendly high school for gay people." Yami told them.

"So do we take up most of the school or what?" Marik asked.

"Pretty much." Bakura answered.

"Hmmm, seeing as my taking over the world plans were a failure, how bout taking over the school?" Marik asked excitedly.

"No taking over of anything." Malik warned him.

"Bah, Hikari's are no fun." Marik frowned.

"I know! I wanted to take over the mall once and Ryou wouldn't let me. Do you remember that Yami?" Bakura asked. "That day was awesome!"

"Yeah sure, got us in jail for a day. That was not a fun experience." Yami said. "Spent most of the time trying to not become someone's bitch."

"I'm sure you enjoyed the attention that you received." Marik laughed.

"I didn't get any attention what so ever!" Yami said.

"Err, and then what was the problem then?" Malik asked, confused.

"I had to work to keep those men away from Bakura. One guy broke my arm, so I sent him to the shadow realm." Yami told them.

"You should have seen the look on the guard's face when he came back to find only two of us in the cell when there used to be ten. It was priceless." Bakura chuckled.

"I did have fun sending them to the shadow realm, but I got my puzzle taken away from me for a month." Yami sighed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It was a week Yami, only seven days."

"It was a month to me!" Yami snapped. Fake tears filled his eyes.

Marik and Malik shared a quickly glance before looking at the couple in front of them, then quickly back at each other.

"Were moving into a town filled with nuts." Malik stated quickly.

"At least we can send a bunch of people to the shadow realm. You have to admit its kind of fun." Marik smiled happily.

Malik smirked slightly. "I'll admit that it was a bit fun. Hmm, I guess taking over the school wouldn't be that bad either. I'm sure Bakura and Yami would like to help us."

"Of course, we always need to recruit the other Hikari's." Malik added. "I'm sure Ryou and Yugi also have a bit of a dark side to them."

"Yugi took the puzzle away from Yami that takes a lot of evil doings." Marik told him.

Malik shot him a quick look at his choice of words. "Right."

Outside the hospital, underneath the shade of a tree stood the two spoken Hikari's. Ryou sat with his back against the tree with a lapful of Yugi.

"I can't wait to get home and tell the gang about our summer." Yugi smiled. "It's been one of the best yet."

"Yeah, but I sure am going to miss the peace and quite of Egypt." Ryou said, as he glanced around. "Sure the heat is something but... you get so used to it. I understand why my dad can spend so much time here. I kind of don't blame him much for not wanting to come home so often."

"You know he loves coming to see you and spend time with you." Yugi told his boyfriend, a frown planted on his face. "Don't think your father doesn't love you."

Ryou chuckled slightly. "We wouldn't be here if my father didn't love me, don't worry. I'm not really that lonely anymore. I mean, Bakura has always been there for me and now I have you." Ryou planted a kiss on the other boy's cheek. "Yep, defiantly not lonely."

Yugi smiled, and glanced up at Ryou. "Yeah, Bakura. You've been around him to often; you're starting to laugh like him now."

"Not that evil laugh of his." Ryou said.

"You were doing it when your Yami tried to take over the mall." Yugi pointed out.

"Well It was kind of funny." Ryou pointed out.

"Slightly." Yugi said. "Now we have three Yami's in Japan. Marik is going to be a bad influence on those two."

"Well at least we have Malik. I'm sure he can tame his Yami down a bit." Ryou said.

"I sure hope so." Yugi said. "You think those two are together yet?"

"Wouldn't think anything else." Ryou answered. "Egyptians are horney people. According to Bakura."

"Oh, yeah something about it being hot from six in the morning to two in the morning." Yugi grinned. "I never found the heat to be a problem."

"Having an air condition room makes a huge difference love." Ryou smiled.

"Oh I know that, just image what it would be like doing it out in this heat." Yugi said, as he turned to face Ryou.

"Right now?" Ryou asked, surprised as he quickly glanced around.

"It's too hot for normal people to be out here. Besides were covered by the tree and the hospital is pretty far away." Yugi grinned, before leaning forward and catching Ryou's lips. "Trust me, It will be fun."

"I do like having fun." Ryou smiled, before returning the kiss.

The two were soon wrapped up in a world of their own.

Next day

Malik quickly got dressed in the clothes Marik had handed him. Once he was dressed, he placed his bracelets on and strapped his Millennium Rod to his belt. Glancing at a mirror, he quickly fixed his hair and stepped outside to join the others.

Isis walked over and hugged him. "I just finished signing the release forms. We can leave now."

"Good. So when are we going to Japan?" Malik asked, as he quickly attached himself to Marik's side.

"Were leaving with Danu and the other's tomorrow." Isis answered.

"Wow. That quick huh?" Malik commented.

"The under ground cave has already been cleared out and all our things are all located in the house in Japan." Odion told him. "It was taken care of while you were in the hospital."

"I figured now would be the best time to get moving." Isis told him. "The Ancient Egyptian exhibit in the local museum of Domino city has already been set up. In a day after our arrival to Domino, Seto Kaiba shall be announcing his tournament."

"Will he now?" Marik stated cheerfully. "Did you get that Yami? Day after we arrive. Remember that."

Yami chuckled slightly, but stopped at seeing the murderous look about Isis face. "Err, yes... Kaiba will be announcing it on the day after our arrival; I do believe Isis is quite right."

"Kiss ass." Marik muttered this was followed by a quick "ouch." as Malik rammed his elbow into his lover's stomach.

"Play nice Marik. Remember those streets?" Malik reminded him.

Marik frowned slightly and then quickly put on a fake smile. "Your right Yami, I myself have never doubted Isis ability. One time, she stated that Malik was about to lose something 'pure.' She was quite right on that one."

Malik blushed slightly and coughed. "Yes well, shall we go and eat lunch some place. I myself am quite starving; one can't live off hospital food."

"Quite an excellent idea Malik." Danu smiled. "There is this one place here in the city that is quite good; I went there once before on an earlier dig."

"Good, let's go then shall we." Malik smiled quickly and then dragged Marik out of the hallway.

Bakura smirked slightly, and turned to face Yami. "This is one summer I'll never forget. We've faced so many trails in our relationship in this past year. This summer proves that we were meant to be together forever."

Yami smiled and took Bakura's hands into his. "Forever we shall remain. I'll never stop loving you. You're the air that I breathe and without you my life is meaningless."

Bakura smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I know what you mean." He quickly whispered before kissing Yami.

THE END

**Note from the author:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed _Differences_ and _After All This_. Your words of encouragement meant a lot to me and helped improved my writing, and also to get the grammar and spelling fixed. So a huge thanks!**


End file.
